Waiting for Her Return
by LoliMolysweet
Summary: Lissana's back, Lucy is shocked. literally. Rated M because of violence later. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Ello~ Sadly, LoliMollySweet DOES NOT own Fairy Tail.. *Sigh* Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima Senei~~ w**

Lucy, Lucy Heartiphilia of Fairy Tail was happy. Sure she had to deal with Natsu invading her privacy from time to time, but she was happy. Lucy had her apartment, her beloved friends who looked after her, and her brave celestial spirits who protected her.

It was just another day of Fairy Tail - well, mostly. Lissana, who's supposed to be dead, 'came back to life', after Fairy Tail's little trip to Edolas.

"Ohayou minna~" Lucy waved to the guild as she waved with a giant smile. The guild said their 'hello's and 'What's up's and gradually went back to what they were doing. The blonde beauty walked up to her usual spot and ordered her usual vanilla milkshake.

"Sure thing , Lucy. One shake coming up~" Mirajane went right to making Lucy's shake. Lucy hummed away as she waited for her drink, until Natsu came up to her with Lissana.

"Good morning Natsu~" Lucy greeted with her usual smile.

"Mornin' Luce!" Natsu gave his signature grin and continued. "Lucy, I have a request to make to you, about our team." Natsu finished, with his serious face.

"Sure Natsu. Shoot" Lucy replied, smiling.

"Can we add Lissana to our team? I mean, you can stay in the team, of course, but .. uh.. for the team's next mission, I want you to stay behind, so Lissana can get used to working with us. You can take a solo mission until we come back." Lucy smiled and agreed.

"Sure thing Natsu!" The blonde smiled, although she didn't like the 'stay behind on the mission' part disturbed her a little. '_No.._' she thought '_Stop being so selfish, Lucy! Geez~!_' She scolded herself. Lucy was ashamed to feel jealous.

"Thanks Luce! You're the best!" Natsu grinned again before walking away with Lissana.

~Time Skip to End of the Day~

"Bye minna~" Lucy waved to everybody before she headed home. She calmly walked to her house, and rushed to the shower. As warm water rained down her porcelain skin, she let out a small moan as her muscles relaxed until something jolted within her and cause her muscle to tense up. Lucy just stood there trying to sense the very same sensation. Then nothing.

"I'm just imagining things. Yeah. Silly me" She relaxed again until she was shocked - literally. Golden electric shocks zapped her body, as Lucy tried her best to hold in her pain. This event even left scars on the limbs, too. Lucy quickly got out of shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and wrapped her wounds with bandages, but those white cloths just got soaked by the red hot liquid flowing out of her gashes. The blonde slipped into her pajamas and re-wrapped her cuts.

Lucy could ask Wendy to heal it for her but healing would cause huge burden and might cause Wendy trouble...magically, since healing take ridiculous amount of energy. The beautiful brown orbs glistened as she tried to hold in the pain, desperately trying to fall asleep.

**So review please~ Good? Bad? I'm new at this so tell me what I can improve on and what I'm doing fabby at okays? Thanks Minna~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back minna~ Thank you soo much for the positive reviews! But enough of that, I don't own Fairy Tail. The great Hiro Mashima sama does.**

The blonde beauty woke up the next morning - and for that she was glad. This meant that she actually fell asleep at one point. Lucy placed her hand on her arm, half-hoping that the shock was merely a nightmare, along with occurrence with Natsu and Lissana.

However, all her hopes were crushed when Lucy felt a sudden pang of pain coursing throughout her body, making her heart sink. The blonde quickly retrieved her hand from her scar and ran her fingers through her golden locks as one ray of sunlight managed to bestow warmth to Lucy's body.

"Ah well. Better get going~ I don't want Natsu and others to worry about me." Lucy said to herself in a fake cheery voice, perhaps trying to trick herself into thinking she was in perfect condition.

She sluggishly slid out of her beloved bed, took another shower, and got dressed. Lucy reached for the doorknob but that same very feeling from the previous night. It started as a tingling sensation, but it only took about one nanosecond for that tingle to convert into a golden electric shock. _'NO!'_ Lucy screamed in her mind, trying not to yelp and therefore causing disturbance for her neighbors._'NO!'_ She screamed mentally once again.

The shock reopened the poor blonde's cuts and gashes, causing her bandages to become all soggy of warm liquid. The blonde beauty suffered for one minute, which seemed like hours to Lucy. She managed to keep herself standing because of her bookshelf nearby - but not anymore. due to the pain, Lucy collapsed right there, on the cold floor, all bloody and limp.

"_Lucy_" The blonde heard a masculine voice call out.

"_Lucy_" The same voice called out again. The voice seemed close, yet far far away.

"Hmn..?" Lucy could feel herself opening her eyelids little by little, although when she fully opened her eyes, the world was blurry. She took a minute to analyze what has happened to her, but instead of that, she was greeted by more questions. _'How am I on my bed?_' That was one of the many questions. '_Why can't I feel my limbs_?' Lucy sat up - well at least tried to. She was greeted by a sudden strike of pain on her stomach.

Lucy mostly, no, always tried to conceal her pain not to be a nuisance to everybody, but this pain was way too sudden.

"Mnph!" She yelped, soon placing her hand over her mouth. But this was good. This meant she was alive… At the very least. And this snapped her back to reality, causing her to remember the masculine voice she heard a little earlier.

"Lucy" It was that voice again. This time, it was coming from her right side, making the confused blonde turn her head.

"L-Loki?!" Lucy gasped in surprise, but part of her was relieved and glad that he was here. "Loki.."

"Princess, what happened? I told you to summon me if you had trouble!" Loki clearly sounded irritated.

"Sorry.. But I'm fine! really. Don't worry a thing!" The beautiful blonde fake smiled and plastered a fake grin to make sure Loki doesn't look through it. Although the lion didn't seem to be convinced at all, but before he can say anything, Lucy force closed the gate.

"Wait Lucy wait-!" But poof Loki was back to his world.

"Well, I'd better get going then~" The beauty fake-cheered again. She immediately got out, grabbing her keys, since Loki bandaged her and got Virgo to change clothes for her.

~Time skip to Lucy's Arrival to the Guild~

"Ohayou Minna~" Lucy waved with her radiant smile. once again, the rest of the guild said their hello's and hi's, and when they finished up, Lucy rushed to the guild library instead of going to her usual place at the bar.

Lucy searched through the barely-occupied library, searching about the mysterious shocks she received last night and this morning. After hours and hours of searching, the celestial mage could not find anything about her symptom. She swore that she searched through the WHOLE library!

Frustrated, Lucy snuck out of the guild, not to worry anyone, and ran to the local library and grabbed a searching lacarima and typed in her symptoms. One suggestion popped up, and naturally Lucy tapped on it, and it read:

_"Magical Overdose, also known as Mamorbus. The patients of this particularly rare disease suffer getting shocked by electricity. The cure is unknown, along with reason(s) why patients suffers Mamorbus. However, all the patients seems to be all celestial mages and due to the rareness of those mages, researchers stopped the efforts to research and learn about them"_

Lucy nearly dropped the blue lacarima when she finished.

"N..no.." That was all Lucy could say.

**Dun Dun DUUUN~ I can't believe I wrote this all today. I'll try to update regularly Minna~ Sorry if grammar is off sometimes.. I suck at it.. TAT…. **

**And sorry for LoLu.. It'll be NaLu! I promise!**

**Well then, stay safe~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Minna~ LoliMoliSweet here, and 10 reviews! I love you guys! But let's get to the point. LoliMolySweet does NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima san does.**

Lucy's mind went blank and stared at the lacarima again. Yup, the same text, except there were more to it. The blonde scrolled down more and read:

_"Few things that the M.M.D (Magical Medical Department) was able to figure out was that Mamorbus causes triggers something within the celestial mage and causes the magical energy of the age overflow and harm the mage. The symptoms gets much, much worse, the first experience being the least harmful and least painful. average celestial mage lives for about 2 years until their physical body gives in and dies."_

With trembling hands, she carefully placed the blue searching lacarima down where it belonged. Lucy staggered, no more like limped out of the library. Normally, other mages will worry about themselves, and worry about themselves. However, the first thing that came into the blonde's mind was her guildmates and her spirits._ 'Who is going to take care of my spirits after I die? I won't be able to finish the novel that Levy wanted to read after I'm done writing it!'_ Knowing Fairy Tail, they'll probably will do anything to cure her. As she limped back home, a faint smile appeared on her lips._ 'They'll try to cure the incurable..'_

The poor blonde crashed into the bed as soon as she got home, facing the ceiling. She winced as the horrid tingling sensation came back to her._ 'NO! NOT AGAIN!'_ Lucy was tired of this already.

As expected, the shock came right after the tingling, but this time, it lasted more than a minute, torturing Lucy more.

"Ahh!" Lucy couldn't hold in her pain more she screamed and screamed during the remaining seconds of the shock. "N..no m-more.." She managed to gasp out as the shock gradually came to a stop. Her once silky smooth fair skin were now decorated with clean red gashes with blood seeping out - even the healing wounds reopened!

The celestial mage reached for the bandage that she kept that she kept next to her bed incase of emergency.

"Nng…" Lucy gasped out as white bandages pressured her cuts.

~Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail~

"Mira! I'm taking this mission~ 'kay?" This was Natsu's voice.

"Sure Natsu. Be safe, okay?" Mira flashed her usual smile before going back to her work.

"I'd better go tell Lucy.. LUCE!" The dragonslayer yelled as he marched towards Lucy's usual spot. Discovering that she is not there, Natsu simply assumed that Lucy was in her solo mission. He had a sudden urge to run to her apartment, but the dense dragonslayer just shook it off and caught up with his team. "Wait up!"

~To Lucy~

The celestial mage was now done re-wrapping her wounds and was now thinking what to do from now. She certainly couldn't stay in Fairy Tail, no, in Magnolia anymore. Fairy Tail would flip the whole continent of Fiore upside down just to find her, creating some friendship speech as they do.

After some moments of thinking, she concluded that Lucy should leave. Leave the continent of Fiore.

**DONE~! Finally! Special thanks to peeps who took time and reviewed my story.**

**:) P.S, Mamorbus is a made - up word that I made. I smashed 'Magica', Latin for 'magic' and 'morbus', Latin for 'disease' together, meaning 'magical disease'. XD**

**Love you guys~**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back once again today minna~ 11 reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! But the important thing is: LoliMolySweet doesn't own Fairy Tail! *Sigh* Only if I did…. Anyways, enjoy!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lucy immediately started to write down a detailed plan not to be discovered and where to go. '_Mainland (Fiore) is no good. How about… Island of Driet..? Right. It's not well-known, and it doesn't have any main guilds either. Good, Lucy.'_ She thought to herself as she scribbled: 'Driet' to a post-it.

"Then I'll have to buy wigs and contacts to keep Fairy Tail from finding me. Just in case." The blonde mumbled to herself, as she added 'Wigs' and 'contacts' into her list on a pink post-it. "Well then, let's get going!" She fake-cheered once-again with a bitter smile on her face. She was smiling, well fake smiling to be exact, but a stream of salty water droplets make their way to her porcelain face, which she quickly wiped away with her bandaged hand. "It's for the best, Lucy. It for….the…..best…" Her bitter smile faded and she grabbed her keys and her purse, and ran out the apartment.

"Lu-chan! Hey!" Levy greeted as the celestial mage turned to face her blue-haired friend.

"Levy-chan Hello! Sorry, but I'm in bit of a hurry. I'll probably talk to you later, okay? Well then, bye~!" Lucy plastered a cheesy looking smile and ran off to wig store, not waiting for Levy's response, earning a questioning look from the brunnett.

The celestial mage stopped in front of the wig store and calmly walked in. She was greeted by an old granny.

"Welcome, you lady. Welcome.. Choose any wig you wish.. They are very special, you see.. My name is Gran." The granny said, as she waved her feeble and wrinkly hand to Lucy. The blonde nodded, and looked around Gran's shop. There were many wigs inside for display, but they all looked the exactly the same, as if someone pressed copy-paste button thousands of times- they were all chocolate-brown colored, and had wavy style.

"Gran..? They are exactly the same." Lucy raised a brow at the old shopkeeper.

"Young lady, my wigs are special.. You can design them as you wish many, many times. you can do that simply imagining how you want this wig to look like..Plus, it..can be use infinite times.." Gran said matter-of-factly.

"Alrighty then." The blondie paid Gran the price and bought the wig. "Next stop, Contacts!" Lucy read out from her list as she exited the shop.

**~Time skip to after Lucy's done shopping and packing her stuff~**

By the end of the day, she had new clothes (because she wanted to disguise fully), contacts, wig, and a rather small suitcase. Lucy asked Loki and Virgo to store all the furniture in the celestial world -which they agreed. The blonde beauty stared at her empty apartment, feeling a bit nostalgic, and before she know it, Lucy was crying. Hot, clear liquids streamed down her face.

"I..I don't want to leave… No… Lucy.. Stop… This is for the best… be strong" The celestial mage sobbed out. Lucy took deep breaths in attempt to stop. It sort of helped, but a small part of her still wanted to stay. She sighed, and said the final farewell.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail" Lucy smiled as more tears streamed down her face.

No-one heard her goodbye.

##############################################################################

**I did it! 2 Chapters in a day! WOO HOO! Oh, and 'Driet' is an another made-up word by me! I took the word 'Vedriet' which means 'grief' in Dutch. Well then, thanks for reading!**

**Love you guys!**

**Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Minna! 17 reviews! I love you guys sooo much! Well enough of that let's get to the point. LoliMolySweet does NOT own Fairy Tail! The amazing Hiro Mashima does!**

Lucy walked out of her cold and empty apartment to the harbor.

"One ticket to Driet Island, please" The blonde said, as she handed in the same amount of jewel that is listed on the sign.

"Thank you very much." Said the cashier, accepting the money and handing her the ticket. Naturally, Lucy accepted them and walked into the ship. She followed the worker there to get into her room. (The travel to Driet Island lasts for at least 3 days) She politely thanked the worker and closed the door, making her the only person in the room.

"I'm finally on my way...huh..?" The celestial mage sighed out, as she fell purposely backwards to the white bed. "Mama, I know this is going to hurt my friends, but this is the best choice I have.. I don't want to worry them.." She mumbled to herself. Lucy closed her eyes peacefully until golden light formed and Loki came out.

"Princess!" The lion practically yelled, as the celestial mage shot her eyes open. "What happened? You're hurt more! I couldn't open the portal for an unknown reason earlier!" Loki blurted out, noticing the bandages that used-to-be-white-but-now-red.

"I'm fine, see?" The blonde beauty cheered, smiling to prove her condition.

"Lucy. I know you're not fine." He replied, being unusually serious now.

"I'm fine. Realy. And do me a favor an-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence, feeling the tingling sensation inside her chest. _'This is bad! uh.. think!'_ "Gate of the Lion force close!"

"Lu-" Poofed away, emitting golden light. The second Loki force-returned to his world, poor blonde was attacked by golden electricity. She closed her eyes as tears formed, dripping down and down on her face. The celestial mage bit down on one of her bandage arms to keep herself from screaming. Few moments later, the shock stopped.

**~Meanwhile in Fairy Tail~**

Team Natsu burst opened the wooden doors of the guild.

"We're Ba~ck, minna!" Natsu shouted with his signature toothy grin. However, the guild was dead silent, as if Zerf was revived. Every single member had grim looks of their faces, including that person who kept her smile, Mirajane.

"Natsu.. She- Lucy's missing.. she didn't come to the guild today, and her apartment is empty…" Mira begun to sob right after her sentence.

"L..Luce?" Natsu managed to choke out. Without a second thought, the fire dragon slayer ran to his favorite celestial mage's home. He barged in-through the window, of course- and he was petrified to see the room empty. The warm and cozy feeling apartment once had was gone, only to be replaced by cold and...loneliness.

Lucy's scent poked it's way through his nose- vanilla and strawberry, next followed by scent of….tears? The dragon slayer sniffed once again to confirm. Yup. Tears. Tears and also...Blood. The metallic smell mixed with salty scent deviously attacked his nose.

For the first time in Natsu Dragoneel's life, he felt stupid. He should've followed his gut feeling to visit her that day.

Natsu stood up,bangs covering his face, and jumped out the window. (Landing safely of course)

"Just wait, Luce. I'll find you"

**Another Chappy done~ Whew.. It's hard updating everyday. I'll try to keep it up. Well, I love you guys and don't forget to review~**

**Love you guys~ (I said that already -.-)**

**Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Mello guys~~ LoliMolySweet here! 23 reviews! I love you guys sooo much! I just saw the reviews and wow. All positive! Well enough blabbing, straight to the point. LoliMolySweet does not own Fairy Tail! Mangaka Hiro Mashima does.**

**~Time Skip~**

The bloody blonde lied on the floor, all limp. She closed her eyes and opened them. _'Good'_ She thought,_ 'I'm alive'_ Using her suitcase as support, she managed to sit down, and wrap her cuts up once again.

"Attention all passengers! We will be arriving at Driet Island shortly! Please make sure none of your belongings are left out!" The voice came from the speakers.

Lucy sighed and she attempted to stand up- once again using her suitcase as a support- but the wheels on the bag slipped, causing the celestial mage to fall on top. She let out a groan and weakly scooted over to the bed, using that as a support instead, and succes! The chocolate brown eyed blonde stood up. Now for the new challenge-walk.

"Okay. Let's do this, Lucy. You can do it." She sighed to herself. Mamorbus was growing stronger day by day, and managed to cut her legs up, sometimes cutting so deeply that part of her thigh muscle ripped. Since then, the poor mage could not walk very well.

The wounded blond grabbed the handle of her suitcase using one hand, and using the other hand to lean against the wall._ 'One step…. okay success. Two steps…'_ Carefully and slowly, sliding against the cold metal wall, Lucy exited the room, and slowly headed towards the exit.

By the time the blonde was very close to the door, the ship arrived to the island with the announcer's calm voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived to the Driet Island. Please let handicapped or parents with small children exit first. Thank you again for choosing Fiore Ship for the trip" '

The announcer was definitely different person from her previous one, considering the voice and the style of talking. The calmness in the announcer's voice reminded her… Erza. It's only have in few days and she is already thinking about her friends…. Tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes, but Lucy quickly shook it off. 'No" She thought, 'Not in the public.'

With the guide of one kind male passenger, she got off the ship.

"Thank you very much!" The celestial mage said weakly, trying to sound cheery as possible.

"You don't have to thank me, but are you sure you'll be okay?" The male passenger asked. He had soft warm spiky hair like….Natsu, and his clothes style suggested Gray - with his deep blue shirt and jeans.

"Positive. Thank you for worrying though." Lucy smiled weakly and walked properly, biting her tongue to prevent herself from screaming.

"Okay, if you say so." He flashed a smile and walked away. Lucy now had to plan what to do. What to do indeed. She studied her surroundings, and she saw a nice quiet town, feeling cozy already. The shops and houses were all small and wooden like the countryside of Fiore. There were deep and cool forest surrounding the town, adding onto the 'country-style' theme.

A smile crept up to the blonde beauty's face as she looked into the forest. No one would find her there.

**Okay another chappy done~ Sorry if you are not satisfied... I'm sorry... I'm not 100% satisfied either... I just placed unnecessary details to say 'Lucy misses Fairy Tail already'.**

**And there will be a major time-skip next chappy so be aware! muhaha!**

**Well then.**

**Love you guys~**

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys~ LoliMolySweet here~ (Obviously….) 28 reviews! Wow! Yay! I LOVE YOU GUYS (I'll try to make the chapters longer…. I write these in a day.. soo.. yeah) LoliMolySweet does not own Fairy Tail. Gosh. Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy, all cut up and injured, bit her tongue and staggered her way into the forest. The lime-green forest from the outside was dark and cold in the inside- which was good - nobody would wander in and discover Lucy and make rumors and Fairy Tail hears it and… so on.

"Alright! where should I make my little 'nest' for tonight?" The blondie mumbled to herself, as she scanned 360 degrees. "Found it!" The celestial mage squealed in delight when she found a cave naturally carved into a rock not too far away. slowly and steadily, step by step, she made her way towards there, stepping on soft moss and damp grass (through the shoes, of course) and finally arriving to the cave. The chocolate-eyed mage placed down her suitcase sat down, facing the entrance of the cave. It seemed to give out this cold aura that reminded her of Gray.

"No Lucy, stop! St..op…" The blonde beauty tried to shake it off, but she just couldn't just.. couldn't. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears. She was tired of crying. Tired of feeling nostalgic. It was then that she made up her mind. She was going to lock these feelings deep, deep inside of her mind, securing it with an imaginary lock.

Fairy Tail's favorite celestial mage fell on her knees with her blonde bangs covering her eyes. Tears made it's way down her fair skin, leaving wet traces. 'This is the last time I'm going to cry. The.. last. It's for the best. Fairy Tail would move on, and I have too, to. Things change, and I have to keep up.' Lucy cried out loud in comfort for the first in a while and the last time. One final time.

_'Then come join the guild, Lucy!'_

_'Ruushhy~ I wanna eat fish~'_

_'Lucy, you are Lucy of Fairy Tail.'_

_'That's great, Luigi._'

_'It's Lucy!'_

Memories flooded her brain. Memories that she was going to lock away forever.

_'I'll win for you, Lucy! Definitely!'_

_'You don't die for your friends, you live for them!'_

_'I'll burn them into crisp whoever hurt Lucy!'_

More and more just flooded in. She had to start locking them away now. The blonde stopped crying, and wiped her tears. She smiled, and said as 'Lucy' for the last time-

"I love you Fairy Tail!"

**~Time Skip (The major one that I talked about last time) to 2 years later~**

A brown haired and emerald-eyed woman walked down the quiet streets of Grie, a port city in the small island of Driet. That women always let her chocolate-brown-wavy-hair flow down freely, letting that hair shine quite beautifully in the sunlight. She would always have a glove any kind on her right hand regardless of the season,-as if she is trying to hide something.

The emerald-eyed woman walked down to the grandest house of all Driet, the mayor's house.

"I'm here!" The woman yelled while waving at the middle aged white haired man, who was currently enjoying his afternoon tea in the lobby, where she is.

"Ah, I'm glad that you decided to take this quest, Miss Kerri." The old man said as he sipped tea.

"I accept it every time! Gosh. So what do you want me to do?"

"Eliminate monsters in outskirts of town for 700,000 jewels."

"Okay then. I'll be going now."

The mysterious woman ran into the forest and to the cave where Lucy was, but this time it was more house-like and had furniture. She threw some clothes in the pink suitcase that Lucy had and ran to catch a bus.

The brown- haired woman was Lucy. Lucy Heartiphilia.

**Another chappy done~ Ending of this chap was unnatural, but.. bear with me.. okay? okays. Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again Minna~ I'm back with another chappy! (Obviously -.-) 36 reviews! You guys just made my day. (Or evening) LOVE YOU GUYS~ and… LoliMolySweet does NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima sama does.**

Kerri, or 'Lucy' ran down as quickly as she can and got into the bus. She sighed as she took a seat and looked out the window as the Driet Island pass by in an incredible speed. In a minute, the bus stopped, and the emerald-eyed woman hopped off.

"Alright. Kill monsters. Right." The mage mumbled to herself as she discovered one of the monsters. It had lizard-like features like a long, scale-ly tail and skin, reminding her of a dragon. If it was old Lucy from two years ago, she would've start tearing up, thinking of Natsu, but after she locked her..past away, she managed to hold it in. "YO! Yeah, you! Monster!" Kerri got the attention of all the monsters in the area, making the battle 1 vs. about.. 10. The monsters started to charge against Kerri, but she simply walked to the side, making them run into a wall and faint. 'My deduction was correct' thought she, as her contacts glistened in the sun._ 'Their scalp's thickness indicates that they attack with their heads, and if they do, that means they are dumb, since brains cells die out if you bang your head a lot!'_

Kerri asked the villagers to take care of them and rode bus back to the main part of the town of Grie. The first thing she did was running to the mayors house.

"I'm back! I eliminated them too. I think you already got a telepathy about it too, right?" Kerri said in her cheery voice.

"Correct, Miss. Here is your money." The mayor replied and handed her the promised amount.

"Thank you. Well then. Tell me if you have more jobs, okay?" Kerri exited the door and ran rather faster to her cave. 'It's coming!" She thought as the felt the tingling sensation in her chest.

"Safe!" The brown-haired mage mumbled when she made it into the forest and golden electric shocks enveloped her body. The shocks were digging into her skin, going deeper and deeper into her, causing the beauty to bleed and form new cuts.

However, it wasn't just her getting damaged either. The trees and boulders around her was also getting destroyed. The golden electricity knocked out few trees, shattered dozens of boulders, and knocked the blonde-no brown haired beauty out, while blood kept seeping out of her.

**~Meanwhile in Fairy Tail~**

"Levy, I told you, Luce's not dead!" This was the flame dragon slayer's furious voice.

"Natsu, she's been missing for two whole years now, we searched the whole continent of Fiore, and she in nowhere to be found. I'm afraid… it's safe to say she.. Lucy is… no longer in this world." The brunette looked down in grim. She was one who cried the most when Lucy disappeared. She was the one who stood at her 'grave' the longest even after the funeral. Why not Natsu?

Natsu didn't believe Lucy was dead - he had a gut-feeling. HE didn't attend the blonde's funeral, but he searched all Magnolia with his team. His Team… That's right. Team Natsu was the only members of Fairy Tail that believed that their beloved celestial mage is dead - but it wasn't the same Team Natsu. Wendy, Charla, and even Lissana was not in the team anymore. They believed that Lucy was dead and spent most of the time in grief. (Lissana didn't know Lucy much, but she cared about Fairy Tail a lot, so she was very upset)

"Natsu. It's okay. We'll find her and prove them wrong. Erza sadly grinned as she placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Right." The pink dragon slayer replied weakly and walked away from Levy.

~To Lucy/Kerri~

After what seemed like 30 minutes, Kerri gained conscious, and found herself all cut up again. She lifted her arm and examined her legs and thighs to see how bad he attack was this time.

The fair and white skin that 'Lucy' once had was now blanketed with scars, possibly preventing her from moving for a week or two. _'Ahhh crap.."_ The former blonde thought when she saw the destruction that she caused. The shocks were growing stronger and stronger that it started to cause destruction around her._ 'Good thing I left..'_ Kerri Meekly smiled as she bit her tongue and crawled over to her suitcase, taking a white pill out of it. She popped it in her mouth, swallowing it.

"Much better!" The brown haired mage smiled. The pill made her forget about the pain.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Another chap DONE! Woo Hoo! And it's longer than last one! (I think) Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love you~**

**Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Mello~ First of all, I just want you to know that I just hugged you guys. 41 REVIEWS! YEAH! Second, LoliMolySweet does not own Fairy Tail, peeps! Gosh.**

The celestial mage smiled as she unpacked her things inside of her 'house'. The wild cave then now had actually decent walls and Lucy's old furniture. (She thoroughly washed every single one of them to get rid of the scent) The floor was like any other house, and it had running water and electricity. When the mage's celestial spirits found out that she had Mamorbus and that she was living in a cave, every spirit pitched in and built her a house, even though they didn't agree on hiding from Fairy Tail. As if someone cued, A golden light formed, and poof came Loki.

"Lucy.." He sighed as he saw cuts and gashes on Kerri's legs. "You shouldn't be here, you know… You know that for a fact that you belong in Fairy Tail, along with your friends."

"Loki, I told you to call me Kerri!" Kerri pouted as she took off her wig.

"No, Lucy you are Lucy, and you know it.. Just consider it, okay?" And with that, he poofed away to the celestial realm.

The blonde sighed as she walked into the bathroom with her wig on her gloved right hand, and contact case on her left hand. She took her contacts off, revealing her chocolate-brown orbs, and let her golden locks free. Lucy looked into the oval-shaped mirror, observing herself.

"Be strong, Lucy. Remember what you did two years ago. I'm tired of crying. Okay? okay. DO NOT CRY" Despite what she said, tear or two traced down her cheek. She was tired of this feeling. She felt pathetic not being able to control her emotions. She was frustrated that she couldn't forget them. "I said stop, Lucy. Stop." She raised her voice as she wiped her tears away. However, they kept on flowing. "Ah screw it, I'm gonna shower." Shower or bath always seemed to make her feel better. The blonde beauty turned on the shower, but winced as water traced down her scars.

**~Meanwhile, with Team Natsu~**

"Natsu, Gray, and Happy, we're going on a mission." Erza announced. They've been going on a lot of missions lately. Surprisingly, Natsu and Gray did not complain, but just nodded. "The mission is from the mayor in the town of Grie, located in the Island of Driet. Apparently there has been some strange electric shocks in the forest surrounding the town for past two years. For past year, the shocks were barely noticeable, but it has been growing stronger lately. So our job is to investigate, and possibly eliminate the source." Erza read out loud from the paper.

"Two years…. The same amount of time of Lucy's missing.." Gray pointed out.

"That's why I chose this job, Gray." Erza responded. Natsu simply stayed quiet. His bangs were covering his face, then he lifted his head with his expression stern as a stone.

"Let's do this."

**~To Lucy/Kerri~**

"That was a nice bath~" The celestial mage smiled as she came out with towel wrapped around her body, but she soon changed into dark navy blue skirt and white shirt. Then she dried and tied her golden hair up in bun, and placed the wig on her head. "Today I can go for.. eh, the usual." Just after Lucy finished her sentence, the wig changed its style: Brown hair to light, caramel colored brown, and straight to soft wavy. "Oh, and can't forget this!" Lucy said as she wore her contacts and her deep navy glove to her right hand. "And this." She reached for her white cloak with a hoodie. Lucy never wore the hoodie, but the cloak hid most of her body features.

**~Time-skip Three Days later to Team Natsu~**

"We're here. Finallyy…. urggg.." Natsu ground out. His motion sickness did not approve the three-day boat ride. The dragon slayer staggered out, immediately feeling better. "Sweet, sweet land!" He yelled out.

"Shuddap, flamehead." That was Gray, trying to shut the dense dragon slayer while glaring at him.

"Well…!" Natsu paused, trying to find something clever to retort. "Get some clothes on, stripper!" The pink fire mage yelled out triumphantly. Gray's vein popped, but Natsu and Gray both stopped when Erza marched out of the ship with her giant block of luggage.

"Let's get going. And I will NOT tolerate any immatureness during this mission. The town's future and possibly Lucy's whereabouts are in the line." Erza announced, slightly glaring.

"Aye sir!" That was happy, who kept unusually quiet all this time.

"Well then, the mayor's house is that way. Let's proceed." Erza led the way.

**Another Chappy one~~~ Whoo hoo~~ Oh, in case you are wondering, 'Kerri' means 'Dark one' Sooo yeah… Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya!**

**Bye~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ello guys~~ 55 reviews! I'm just flying around right now. Thank you very much! And LoliMolySweet does not own Fairy Tail~~ Hiro Mashima san does~~**

~To Lucy/Kerri~

"You WHAT?" The caramel-haired mage yelled at the middle-aged mayor. "You invited another guild to do a job for you? You have me! Gosh! What's the mission about?" Kerri threw her arms up in the air furiously

"I believed that this mission was going to make the only mage in Driet Island never return, and I never want that to happen. I just have this feeling. Miss Kerri, I know that you are more than aware of my accurate haunches." The mayor explained matter-of-factly.

"You STILL didn't answer my question, old man." The emerald eyed woman sighed out with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You shall see soon, Miss Kerri. I got a lacarima message that they are already on the Island, and they'll be arriving-" Mayor looked at his clock. "Just about-"

"Wait, at least tell me which guild it is!" Lucy shouted out.

"Now" Mayor announced, as the giant wooden doors opened as there they were- team Natsu.

"Ah, welcome. Fairy Tail mages, I assume..?" The white-haired middle-aged mayor carefully asked as he eyed Erza's giant luggage.

Lucy's heart sank deeply. _'Why them?!'_ She screamed in her mind. The emerald contacted mage just stood there, shaking. (But nobody noticed because the white cloak hid her body.)

"Correct. When can we start? We'd like to start as soon as possible." Erza stated with her stern face, as Natsu, Gray and Happy also had stern faces, not noticing Kerri next to the Mayor, but soon Natsu noticed her.

"So this is the group of mages?" Lucy spoke up, her emerald contacts glistening in the ray of sunlight as she, for the first time, lifted the hood and wore it. Now everyone's attention was at the white hooded figure.

"Quite correct, Miss Kerri." Mayor responded, pointing out the obvious. "I'm sure you heard our conversation."

"Pardon, but who might she be..?" Erza carefully asked.

"Ah, she is the only mage in this whole Island of Driet, Kerri. I usually ask her to do the missions, since it is economically more beneficial for the town of Grie that way, however, I had a bad feeling about it, so I sent a request." The middle-aged man replied.

"You know that I'm strong, and you never told me what the mission was. But I guess I need to sit this one out." Lucy sighed, acting disappointed. But inside of her mind, she was having a meltdown. _'Natsu...Gray...Erza.. And Happy.. I missed you soo much… Why do you guys not smile anymore? You have to move on… I'm trying my best..so do your best too..'_ Her tears threatened to spill, but Lucy couldn't blow her cover now.. Crying would make her suspicious. Plus, she locked them away. Deep deep inside. Celestial mage did not want to bing them out now. "Well, if you're not going to use me in this one, I'm heading home. The former blonde walked out, making the only noise in the room the clicking of her heels.

The brown-wigged beauty almost ran to her beloved forest as the effect of the white pill started to fade away. Kerri bit her tongue as many strikes of pain started to invade her._ 'Just a little more'_ She encouraged herself. _'Just a little more until I reach my home'_

**~Meanwhile, with Team Natsu and the Mayor~**

All the people in the Mayor paused for a minute before continuing to talk.

"I.. uh see.." Erza replied awfully late to the mayor's statement.

"Right.." Mayor nodded, not making any sense. "You may start the mission whenever you wish. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you." Team Natsu all said at the same time as they walked out.

_'Two years…..Two years..'_ The dragon slayer thought to himself._ 'Just you wait,m Luce. I'll definitely find you.'_

"Oi, flamehead, stop day dreaming. We're in a serious state here." This was Gray, smacking Natsu in the back of his pink head.

"Shut up, stripper." Natsu retorted as he pointed to the ice mage's bare chest.

"Gah! When did this happen?!" Gray jumped as he looked around for his lost shirt.

"Everyone, I TOLD YOU TO BE MATURE." Erza boomed as she shot them the deadly-est glare at them.

"A...aye sir!" The rest of Team Natsu stiffened.

**~To Lucy/Kerri~**

Kerri touch-downed to her house, locked the door when tears made her way down her face. For the first time in a while, Lucy did not know what to do.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Another chapter done~~ Whoo Hoo! I think I just created a mess in the story, but I'll figure it out.. I think…**

**But don't forget to review~~**

**Love ya~~**

**Bye~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup~ I'm back with another chappy~~ And thanks for a lot of reviews! It makes me feel all fluffy inside W Anyway, LoliMolySweet does not own Fairy Tail~~ The amazing Hiro Mashima does.**

**~To Team Natsu~**

Natsu and co. walked into the inn that they'll be staying in. Erza booked her own room, and shoved a certain dragon slayer and ice mage into one room, giving them glares that might scare the mighty Laxus.

"Last thing I want to do is to be stuck in this hell hole with you, flame head." Gray shot at Natsu as soon as Erza stepped out.

"Well then yo-" Natsu was interrupted by Erza storming into their room.

"We are starting the mission right now. So out! Out everyone!" Erza announced, surprisingly not glaring,

"Aye!" The rest of Team Natsu responded.

**~Meanwhile, in Lucy/Kerri's house~**

Lucy, well Kerri now, stood up, her brown fake locks covering her face. 'This is what I get for not becoming a freelance mage..' The beauty silently regretted._ 'I wasn't careful enough..'_ She stood up, took off her hood and just crashed into the bed. It was then that she realized that she doesn't know what was their mission._ 'Stupid. Old. Man'_ Kerri thought while snarling a bit.

"I didn't see anything unusual or anything.. But why…?" The emerald contacted mage mumbled to herself as she rolled over to her back. Then a thought hit her - Mamorbus. It has been more destructive lately, possibly being visible to civilians. Everything made more sense now. "Mayor's haunch is right.. Just like that time…" Lucy sighed as she remembered one of her past missions.

_'Ehh~~ I don't think I can do it! I'm not that strong! Well at least not strong enough to defeat the whole company of bandits!'_

'_Miss Kerri, you'll be fine. I just have this haunch.'_

"Just like that time.. And now.. So he felt like if I receive this mission, he'll not see me again, huh? Got that right." The white-cloaked figure sighed out, as she lied on her bed. "Now that I figured that out, what move should I make now..?" Lucy relaxed a bit until the tingles came, making her eyes shoot open. "Crap, crap!" Not wanting to destroy her house, she went deeper and deeper into the forest. Even though the golden shock has started, she ran and ran, trying not to scream, but failing. The magical wig she wore surprisingly stayed in perfect condition, along with her contacts.

Kerri kept running and running until she reached a lake about half a mile wide, with Lucy jumped in without any hesitation, hoping that water would muffle out some of the destruction and hopefully, pain. However, mamorbus kept sizzling around the lake, cutting the fair-skinned beauty more, causing warm, crimson liquid seep out and color some part of the lake slightly pink.

**~Meanwhile, to Team Natsu~**

The fire dragon slayer's sensitive ears and nose picked up the horrid screams of…. a girl..? And his nose picked up a devious scent of blood, along with the scent of frying wood. His body reacted faster than his head - without a second thought, he ran, ran wherever his feet is taking him.

"Oi! Flamehead!" Gray shouted out. "Where do you think you are-" The ice mage was interrupted by an armored redhead.

"Let's go. His dragon senses are extremely accurate." Erza quickly stated while dragging Gray to catch up with Natsu.

The scent disturbed Natsu - this scent was awfully close to his beloved celestial mage's scent, or maybe too close. He dashed and dashed until he reached a white-cloaked figure lying on the ground, unconscious, with her cloak stained with blood. The pink haired dragon slayer observed his surroundings, unlike the normal Natsu.

He saw stains of blood making a trail out of the lake, and some very slight hints red liquid in the once-blue lake.

"Natsu!" The armored redhead yelled in the distance and soon ran up to the unusually quiet fire- user with Gray. "Kerri..?" Erza mumbled. "But why?"

That moment, as if someone cued her, the mage who reeked of blood slowly gained conscious, making Team Natsu gasp slightly.

"NAAATTSUUU!" Happy yelled as he flew to the gang, ruining the moment. "Why didn't you wait for me? I was unpacked in the room and, bam! Your gone!" The blue cat complained, but he soon shut his mouth when he saw a bloody woman.

**~Lucy/Kerri's Point of View (POV)~**

The once-blonde mage soon fluttered her eyes open, and quickly spotted Team Natsu staring at her._ 'Crap...'_ She thought. _'I'm screwed.. Wait if I just say the words right… I'll be able to get out of this pickle...' _

"You're the mages that mayor hired.. right?" The bloody mage carefully said, trying to sit up, but harshly landing back to her previous position, making the team wince a little._ 'RIght! The pill!'_ The powerless beauty swallowed the white pill that she always keeps handy, and got up, making blood seep out even more.

"Correct." Erza spoke up, walking closer to Lucy. "And I suppose you are Kerri."

"Yeah! So what brings you here?" Kerri asked naturally. Man, she was a REALLY good actress.

"I heard some screaming and heard electric shocks, and our job is to investigate that shock." Natsu spoke up in a stern voice.

"Ah, I saw that shock, and I followed it. But, I ended up getting caught in it. Haa… that was careless of me.." The bloody former-blonde let out a small laugh._ 'So I WAS right about the mission… Old man just had to make things hard for me.. GOSH.'_ "Well, I'll be going now, since my business here is done." And just like that, Lucy carefully avoided Team Natsu.

**Weelll~~ Here's another chap done! I forgot about Happy while I was writing..**

**Sorry Happy~ I might send only him to Fiore later.. (Spoiler alert~)**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooooo~~ I'm back with new chappy~~ And you guys gave me 72 reviews~~~ And now: LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail! The awshum Hiro Mashima does.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ah man, that was way TOO close.." Lucy sighed, as she lied down her bed. The mage rolled until she bumped into a wall next to the bed. She quickly sat up, crawled out of the bed, and headed to her bathroom. "Well, it's over for now. Might as well take a bath"

**~To Team Natsu~**

Team Natsu just stood there, dumbfounded. They didn't expect her to leave all of the sudden. Natsu just stood there, staring where the possible blonde left. While stareing, the dragon slayer tortured his poor brain trying to fit the pieces together. '_She smells similar to Lucy, her name is Kerri, she was bleeding. Ahh I don't get it. Why the hell was she fine after she ate the white pill-thing? Why did it seem like she always avoids us all the time? Why is everything has to be soo dang complicated? Why-"_

"The white pill she had was pain-killing lacarima." Erza suddenly announced. "A strong one too. It's a rare item that most mages doesn't even know where to get them, or how to even make them. Even if a mage knows how to make them, the ingredients are extremely rare. Kerri had it with her, while most of the mages hides it and locks it away. That means she has more.. One blue lacarima, the weakest one, is 100,000 jewels. There are some other colors but the white one is at least 300,000 jewels. This lacarima was first invented-" Erza rambled on until she was interrupted by Gray.

"Nevermind the history of the pill, the problem is HOW does she gets her hands on it? Well, I think she has a pretty good business since she is the only mage in this island." Gray brought up.

"Droopy eyes, you're missin' the point. Our REAL problem is who exactly is she." Natsu said, with slight sneering in his voice.

"What did ya just call me, pink head?" You can probably guess who said that, and yes, that was Gray.

"Did you just call me pink?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Well-"

"ENOUGH!" The red haired demon blurted out so loudly that some of the birds flew out of the forest. The wind carried her voice up to Lucy's ear.

"Hai!" Natsu and Gray stiffened in horror, making Happy giggle. The redhead face-palmed as she sighed.

"I clearly informed you to be MATURE." The armored beauty glared as she took her hand away from her face, stressing on a word 'mature'. She never knew what was going through their idiotic heads. "Keep that in your minds. But for now, we shall continue investigating. We'll do whatever we can do right now." She partly sighed when she said this. "You may look around, and stay alert at ALL TIMES."

"Hai!"

**~Meanwhile at Lucy's~**

"Erza must be scolding Natsu and Gray again." The blonde beauty chuckled as she got out of shower and changed into a white button-up shirt and deep indigo skirt. She sighed as she wore her contacts and a wig. Maybe it was time to leave the island. Maybe she stayed here for too long. Maybe…. She lived enough already. Ever since she left Fairy Tail, just pretended to enjoy missions as be happy-go-lucky mage. However, what about her spirits? She couldn't just leave them. "Well, one thing's clear." The former blonde sighed out. "I have to leave this place."

_'But I don't want Natsu and others to stay here forever. Hmn….'_ Kerri sinked into her thought._ 'I got it!'_ The bandaged mage searched through her belongings and took out a defective electricity lacarima bomb that she purchased a year ago that she used to cover up her shocks, but she had to switch it off when it started to go off on its own.

"Okay then. This'll do just fine." She hummed out. The operation has begun.

**Okay, another chappy DONE. Before you start hating on me, I will tell you this (spoiler up ahead read t your own risk): *Ahem***

**They are not going to be separated.**

**Well, don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back with another chaps guys~ And I read all your reviews! 80 of them! Thank you soo much! (I know I always say that, but I always mean it) Well LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail peeps! Hiro Mashima does!**

The bloody mage took another white pill and carefully took another route to the lake. However, worried that a certain dragonslayer might catch her scent, she summoned Aries to carry out part of the operation.

"Y..You called, Lucy-san?" Aries whispered shyly.

"Yup. Can you please place this-" The former blonde handed her the electric bomb. "Place it down, switch it on. After that, you can go back."

"Y..Yes! I'll try my best! S..sorry!" The soft spirit squeaked out.

"And call me Kerri!" The emerald-contacted mage corrected while slightly pouting.

"S..Sorry!" Aries bowed down shyly as she poofed away to carry out her mission.

"Okay, now that's out of the way.." Lucy murmured. "I might as well pack up to leave." The brown-wigged mage sneaked to her home not to get heard by the pink dragonslayer.

**~To Team Natsu's Erza's POV (Point of View)~**

_'We've been searching for quite some time and still nothing..'_ Titania sighed, but her eyes widened when realized her major flaw_. 'I didn't evaluate!' But what is it there to evaluate..? Perhaps-' _

**~Natsu's POV (Point of View)~**

The dragon slayer relied on his hearing and his nose as he maneuvered around the muddy bank of the lake. 'Wait!' Natsu jolted when he smelled one of Lucy's spirits, Aris. He dashed where his nose led him to, but either Aries was gone, or he was imagining things again. Disappointed, the salmon-hair fire mage failed to notice a circular electric bomb in the bushes. He walked towards his friend/enemy without realizing he was.

He jolted once again when he heard a crackling sound like Laxus's power.

**~Gray's POV (Point of View)~**

The bare-chested ice mage simply searched and sneaked around, examining the shrubs and trying to feel the magical power in the electricity's damages. The raven haired mage faced Natsu as he walked towards Gray's direction.

"Oi FL-"

**~Overall Team Natsu~**

Everyone stopped when it happened. Erza stopped her chain of thoughts, Gray stopped mid-sentence, Natsu jolted up, but Happy was back at the inn, since he ran out of magic power. The electricity from the bomb sizzled and fried soil, rocks- everything within its wide range. Thankfully, the team acted fast enough. Natsu ran out of the range, Gray created his ice wall, and Erza ex-equipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and cancelled out the electricity, successfully defending herself. After a minute, the 'attack' ended.

Everyone was dumbfounded and did not move until Erza tracked it's source to a bomb that Aries left earlier. (Of course, they don't know) The redhead switched back to her original armor and picked up the sizzling circular, gray metal bomb and switched the bomb off.

"Okay everyone, I declare that the mission is over." Erza projected as she showed the ice mage and the dragon slayer that was walking towards her.

"I didn't expected it to be so simple." Gray commented, while fire mage nodded along.

**~To Lucy/Kerri~**

"Okay, that's the last of them. Thank you again, Loki.." Lucy slightly smiled.

"Well, I'm just doing what princess told me." Loki winked, but soon became serious. "Lucy, I'll say this again, but do consider going back.. I'm sure they'll figure out something. They're Fairy Tail, after all." With this, Loki poofed away after giving the former blonde a quick smile.

Kerri now stood in a cave where she first arrived-Loki took the whole house to the celestial world for storing purposes.

"Well this is goodbye to this town now." The bandaged mage carefully exited the forest when she heard footsteps and made her way to the port.

**~To Team Natsu and Time Skip to After they collected the Jewels~**

"Thank you very much!" The cashier smiled when Erza paid her the amount of jewels for ticket for ship going to Fiore. Erza simply smile and walked back to her team, and surprisingly, (not) the naked ice mage and dragonslayer was fighting, which she stopped with her glare.

**~To Lucy/Kerri~**

"Ehh! What do you mean all the other tickets are sold out?!" Lucy yelled out.

"I apologize, Miss. However, there is one ticket left for Fiore." The former blonde sighed. She had no choice.. Her house was already packed up.

"Alright… I'll take one to Fiore." 'Natsu and others probably leave tomorrow anyway.. I'll just take another ship to some place as soon as I get there..' Kerri sighed again when she heard an announcement to aboard the ship._ 'Well, here I go..'_

**Another Chappy done… This took longer than expected ah well…**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ohayou Minna~ Thank you sooo much for positive reviews! (I just hugged you guys :P) Anywayy LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

The mummified former blonde sprinted straight to her assigned room in the ship as soon as she stepped in.

"I swear I'll leave Fiore as soon as I get there!" She snarled to herself as she buried her face into the pillow. "I don't want to be near them. It's WAY too inconvenient." Kerri sighed out as she sat up on the white bed. She threw her arms up in the air as she stretched out her damaged muscles and got up. "Well nothing that nice bath won't fix~" Lucy smiled when she walked across her room and got to the bathtub.

**~To Team Natsu~**

"H..He..lp.." A certain fire mage groaned out, as he staggered to the dock of the ship while leaning against the wall. The poor pinkette looked as if he was about to show off what he ate recently. "O..Only… I..f I ..asked...K..erri f..or.," Natsu couldn't finish his sentence, because the famous Titania came up to him, smiling.

"Here this'll help." The armored redhead grinned before she fisted the dragonslayer in the stomach, making Natsu faint. "Good. Gray, take him to your cabin." Erza commanded, slightly frowning.

"Alriightt.." The bare-chested ice mage sighed out.

"And put on some shirt." The redhead added as she handed Gray Natsu.

"Crap! When did this happened?!" Gray jumped before finding his shirt under his foot and slipped it on. Then he dragged the fire dragonslayer, who was currently out cold, to their cabin and literally dropped him onto a bed.

**~To Lucy/Kerr**i~

The emerald contacted mage stepped out of the shower and slipped into her usual clothes complete with a white cloak. Lucy reached for her hair dryer and she watched her golden locks fly at the artificial wind.

"Maybe I should dye my hair…. I can ask cancer to do it for me… ...Nah.." THe blonde shook off her own suggestion. "Well I don't want them to look for me when I'm dead… right? Yeah. Ahahaa…." The celestial mage laughed bitterly and placed her wig on top of her golden hair. The wig turned into not brown, but golden blonde like her original hair. "Alright. Brown!" She said. "huh..?" Lucy thought for minute when nothing happened. The blonde jumped a little when she remembered what Gran said to her:

_'"Young lady, my wigs are special.. You can design them as you wish many, many times. you can do that simply imagining how you want this wig to look like..Plus, it..can be use infinite times.."_

" 'Design them as you wish'…. huh..?" Kerri mumbled. 'But I don't want this!' She screamed in her mind. 'This'll make thing hard for me!' She screamed once again, but blonde beauty didn't waste her time staring in the mirror- instead she was thinking of a plan.

**~To Natsu~**

"Ug…" The fire user gained conscious as he rose up. He felt sick like he was going to throw up, but he kept himself from doing so, using his years of dealing with this situation. "Rushy…." Natsu moaned out as he remembered her sweet strawberry-vanilla scent, instantly calming him down. "Lucy…." He said again, now remembering that day, two years ago, visiting her apartment - scent of blood.. tears… feeling of despair mixed in with strawberry-vanilla.

"Naaaattttssuuuu!" That voice belonged to Happy the exceed. "Natsu!" Happy called out, flying into the room with a gleeful expression. "Drink this! I had Wendy cast Troia on this water! She said it'll work! But you owe me a fish! I had to fly ALL THE WAY to the guild to get this!" The cat blurted out about 10 times the speed you just read.

"Thanks Happy. I'll get you a fish as soon as we step on to Magnolia." The fire dragonslayer flashed a smile, somehow understanding what Happy just blurted out.

"YAY!" That was the last thing the hyper blue cat yelped before flying back out the window.

**Well another chappy done. DONE! YES. I'm not really satisfied, but I'm okay with it.. I guess.. WELL~**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~**


	15. Chapter 15

Helllooww! LoliMolysweet here~! And thank you for 94 reviews! I'm reading them over and over again! Well, LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does!

"Ah well, there is nothing to think about. I can just deny. There's nothing to sweat about." The former - well the blonde now sighed out in an attempt to calm herself down. Kerri tied her wig up into a bun-something she never did as 'Lucy'._ 'I guess this is the best I can do for now..'_ The bandaged mage thought as she placed her emerald contacts over her chocolate-brown eyes. 'Good thing these still work.' Kerri fake-smiled, observing her reflection on her mirror. "Well, Lunch time!" She cheered at the thought of delicious food that this particular ship provided-unlike food at Town of Grie.

The blonde grabbed her cloak, wearing the hood this time because she figured Team Natsu on this ship was still a possibility, and walked out of her room.

**~To Natsu~**

The dragonslayer grabbed his stomach, and almost slid down the hallway. 'Hungry...' That was the only thing that he could think of. Natsu staggered and staggered until he bumped into a cloaked...female that quickly whispered 'sorry' and briskly walked away. If the poor dragonslayer was up and running, he would've figured out who she was already. But that wasn't important. He had to eat. And fast.

The fire dragon slayer wandered around until he caught a scent of scrumptious and juicy scent. "FOOD!" Natsu yelped out before letting his instincts take over and running nearer and nearer to the scent.

His body acted faster than his brain. The famished mage gobbled up the juicy honey-roasted chicken without knowing that it was in someone else's plate. Natsu ate the chicken clean, then looked at the hooded figure now that he can think properly. He simply blinked, and wore an expression of a child who got caught eating cookies from the cookie jar before the meal.

"Ah.. about this…. Ahhahahaa….." The pinkette awkwardly laughed with chicken bones on his right hand. He placed the bones on the original's owner's place and faced…. a cloaked woman from earlier..? "Ano.. Sorry about earlier too.. I did bump into you…" Natsu was about to say an excuse about why and how he ate her chicken, but a familiar scent poked his over sensitive nose. "Wait a minute…" He quickly mumbled as he yanked off her hood. "Why do you smell like-"

"NATSU DRAGONEEL!" That was the famous Titania's voice. Thankfully, almost nobody was in the cafeteria yet. "I saw you running off, I followed you, by the time I got here, YOU ATE SOMEONE ELSE'S FOOD?!" She bellowed as strong as the lightning from the sky. "Apologize. Now. This instant."

"Ah, no its fine. Food here is free anyways. I'm okay with it, really. I can just order another one." The white cloaked woman replied, with a smile on her face. That voice was none other than Kerri's.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu mumbled out, stiff as a plank. However, as soon as he finished that sentence, he finished his sentence from earlier. "Why do you smell so familiar? That scent.. I remember from…. Driet Island! Then you must be…" The slayer looked at her face clearly-or at least tried- but Kerri turned around before Natsu can see her eyes.

And that was one of the biggest mistakes she made in her life as 'Kerri'.

**I did it…. It's soo late where I'm living so I thought I couldn't update today, but I did it… Yes.**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Mello Guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger. (MUHAHAH not really) I THANK YOU FOR 102 REVIEWS~! LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does. (The new chapter of Fairy Tail today was weird and NaLi! I raged soooo hard!)**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The blonde slumped down her bed and let out a big long sigh. He just HAD to do that.

"Idiot…" Lucy sighed out, facing the cieling.

**~Flashback (NOT in Lucy/Kerri's POV ((Point of view)))~**

"You must be… Kerri!" The pinkette brightly smiled as he poked her back continuously. The blonde's celestial keys jiggled in the cloak, sending off the beloved celestial mage's scent, which naturally reached the dragonslayer's nose.

At this point, the armored beauty exited the cafeteria when he saw Natsu poking Kerri, taking it as 'the sign of friendship and ally-ness'

The fire dragonslayer widened his eyes as if he saw Lissana came back to life. He grabbed the spinning-chair that Kerri was sitting on and swiftly spinning her around so the emerald eyes were facing Natsu's onyx orbs glistening with hope. He grabbed the part of blonde's cloak and pulled it away from her body.

_'CRAP CRAP CRAP!'_ The blonde beauty was screaming inside, almost making it hard to keep her poker-face. Almost._ 'Since when Natsu was such a perv? Huh? Since WHEN? Freaking. WHEN?' _

The pinkette saw bandaged-up limbs, and most importantly, the keys. Yes- the most crucial item that Lucy has always cherished. She never ever gave it up, even she was in a dying situation.

_"I may be being selfish, but I want to spend my last moments with my spirits no matter what, ya know?_"

That was her response when he asked why she carried her keys everywhere. The dragonslayer simply figured that Lucy wanted to be with Loki.

_"What's so good about that playboy?"_

Natsu murmured then in a low volume that the blonde couldn't hear.

"Uh… Hello?" The blonde's confused voice snapped Natsu out of his little… flashback.

"Huh? Oh, hi, er hi.. yeah. Hi." The dragonslayer jumped a little, still holding on to the beauty's cloak.

"Can ya let go now?" Kerri raised a brow, grabbing onto his wrist.

"Uh.. Yeah.. but can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot." Kerri's tone reminded Natsu about Lucy and was about to wander off again, but he kept himself together.

"Are you… Luce?" Natsu's eyes were full of hope and seemed happy yet serious and sad.

_'WHY does he have to- ahhh stick to the plan, Lucy. Stick to the plan. Right.'_ The emerald contacted mage sighed, and held her head up high.

"Umm.. no..? What are you saying? Did gobbling up chicken got you fo' good?" Blonde joked a little with a poker face on.

"Then how did ya get the keys, Luce?"

_'Great. He's calling me 'Luce' already. terrific. Operation deny and fakery begin.'_ The partially cloaked mage mentally pressed a button.

"This blonde with brown eyes gave'em to me. She wanted me to take a good care of it. That's all I can tell you. Sorry dude, but I'm not the one that you're looking for. I know I had a brown hair back at the island, and you might be suspicious of that. So I'll just tell you here and now- I dyed my hair. There. your question is answered. Well then, I'll get going.

Then she exited out the room.

**Finally. Gosh. It took me along time… Well, hope you enjoyed it. I personally am satisfied.**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Helloo~ I'm back with another chappy and thanks for 108 reviews! Oh, and I just made skype, sooo if you want to talk to me for some reason, Private Message me and I'll give you my skype name. AND LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**

The dumbfoundead pinkett just stood there, frozen as if Sliver froze him. Things just… did not fit together. Lucy clearly would not give her keys away just like that. She would never. Ever. Not in million years. 'Kerri smelled like Lucy in the island' Natsu listed in his mind. 'Kerri has Lucy's keys… Kerri claims that she's not Luce. Kerri's scent is close to Luce's but something is….off….' He was thinking. Yes, the dense dragonslayer, Natsu Dragoneel was THINKING. Puzzle pieces Natsu collected did not make up the whole picture yet, but he was determined to find more pieces. One thing was clear for sure- he had to tell this to the rest of the team.

**~Meanwhile, With Erza~**

"Excuse me, can I come in?" The redhead knocked on the blonde's door. Kerri slightly open the door, but only a little bit. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Kerri let out a small sigh that Titania couldn't hear, and opened the door. 'I have no idea why I'm letting her in.. I want to get away from them… I know that… But..' The emerald contacted mage never finished that thought.

"Soo…. What's up?" The blonde beauty led her in, starting up a conversation.

"Ah, I just wanted to know if you are familiar with the name 'Lucy Heartiphilia'." The redhead asked with slightly a hint of grim.

"Lucy? Ah, the pink haired one asked me about her too. He said 'I had her keys' When I just got it from this blonde with brown eyes." The former chocolate eyes stretched, trying to say: 'I don't really care' with her body.

The armored beauty's eye's widened and just froze for a second, but soon recovered.

"I once had a friend- well more like a sister to me. She was nice, beautiful, caring, had all the good traits everybody wanted. But she disappeared without a trace. But I figured she was jealous at first, since my team took another member to the mission instead of her. So-" The armored beauty ranted, but was interrupted by Kerri.

"She wasn't jealous." The blonde blurted out without thinking. When she realized what she said, she added: "I mean, if she was caring, being jealous is impossible. If she was soo perfect, why would she be jelly?"

"That's right." Erza nodded along. "That is what I thought also, however, I failed to find any reasons that she would just… well.. leave like that. So.. I just figured.."

"So.. you came to just rant to me about your missing friend?" The emerald contacted mage raised a brow. Erza frowned, and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"I did not realize that I was being bothersome. You are very unlike my friend." Just like that, she marched out.

**~Time Skip to arrival~**

"We have arrived to the wonderful continent of Fiore. We, The Fiore Line thanks you again for traveling with us" The voice in the speaker announced.

"Alright. Time to get the heck out of here. I should have enough money to last me about few months…" The blonde mumbled as she walked out of her room.

During the past two days, the mamorbus attacks got worse, but Lucy jumped into the water to mask her scent of blood and stayed afloat until the shocks were gone. But now the boat ride was done.

"Oi, blondie." An irritated voice called out. It belonged to no one but the bare chested ice mage. He was standing with the rest of his team, and they all looked at her with a stern expression.

"My name is-" Kerri tried to retort.

"Lucy?" A certain flame dragonslayer finished.

"Most definitely not." Erza announced icily. "She is quite the opposite."

This was a good thing for 'Kerri'- She can be far away from them. She can keep them from worrying now. By running away and spending her remaining life span with her spirits in an isolated area._ 'But… Why does it hurt so much?'_ The armored beauty's voice kept ringing in her mind.

"However, I can see through lies right away." This was the redhead. "So what did happen to Lucy?"

The emerald contacted mage, who was silent all this time with her bangs covering her face, lifted her head up, making her bun at the back of her head bounce,

"It's simple, really." The blonde smirked evilly as possible.

"I killed Lucy."

**##############################################################################**

**Another chappy done! Whoo hoo! Remember Skype is available for me~ (Foverever alone..TAT)**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello~~ Thank you soo much for 117 positive reviews! LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The harbor that is filled with happy chattering and heart-warming reunion circled around Team Natsu and the blonde. Kerri was grinning icily as she can, something 'Lucy' would never do.

"If you have no more things to say, then I'll take my leave here." The emerald contacted mage turned around, her cloak waving in the wind, and started to walk away.

The team was shaking-shaking in pure rage, and that only. Natsu was enveloped by his own flames of rage. Slowly, he made his way to Kerri, every time he took a step, there was a small pool of molten rock that was once a beautiful granite walkway. Each step he took, he could feel his hatred building up more and more, making the pool of lava bigger every single time. His veins became visible as he got closer and closer to the victim. His hair shadowed one of his eye, which made the covered eye look like nothing more than a glowing red light.

The rest of the team could not move from the shock- not even the mighty Titania. This 'Kerri' shot right at her weakness-her friend. The redhead was convinced that her beloved little sister was alive somewhere- there was not enough evidence to declare she has moved 's hands coated with stainless steel formed into a rock-hard fist.

The raven haired ice mage simply stood there, with one eye completely covered with his hair. Gray looked perfectly calm, excluding his dead serious glare he was giving off and his clenched fist.

Natsu caught up to the blonde and gripped on her shoulder, burning the white cloak.

"Oi.." He hissed out, dragon scales blending out. Just like that, his fist landed on her right cheek. Of course, Kerri fell, but on her face.

"Ouch." This was the last thing she said before she ran off.

"Calm down Natsu. Calm." This was Erza, in a comforting tone. "We'll take another mission to calm ourselves..

**Guys, I know it's super short, but that's all I can give you today. Please forgive me.. I couldn't think of anything.. (Stupid cold..) Well, sorry.. But please review..**

**Love ya~**

**Bye~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys~~ Sorry for the short chappy yesterday. Well, I'll try to make it longer today. And I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

Team Natsu all looked down as they walked in to the happiest guild in the world, Fairy Tail.

"Oi Natsu, how did the mission go?" This was Gajeel, being unusually friendly. However, Natsu ignored him and kept walking. "Oi! I'm trin' to be nice fo' a change! Oi!" Gajeel soon just gave up, since he sense a lot, I mean A LOT of depression. "Okay then."

The grim fire mage sat down in a corner, facing the wall. He did not talk nor ate a single bite during the whole day, even the hyperactive blue cat pestered him to do so.

"Natssuu.. Snap out of it.." The blue cat tugged his vest, in a verge of bursting out in tears. However, Natsu did not say anything but softly and hastily ruffle Happy's head.

Meanwhile, Erza was glued to the mission board to distract herself from the thought. She wanted to believe that her 'little sister' was alive- but the evidences that the redhead thought proved Lucy's survival was beginning to support her death even more in her mind. _'Suddenly disappearing can mean she was kidnapped and empty apartment can mean that kidnappers has re-equipping magic and stored her things in their little 'storage'.'_ Erza just stood in front of the board until the guild was about to close for the day. It was then the armored mage picked a mission to exterminate the dark mage.

Gray headed straight home and buried himself in his icy bed. The memoried with Lucy bein to flood his mind, making the 'mighty ice mage' break down in tears while Juvia spied on him through the window.

He remembered when he was riding a train to destroy lullaby, the demonic flute. HE was explaining how his ice-molding magic worked and gave Lucy a mini ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail mark. Gray knew she love it-and he was happy to see her smiling.

Natsu, was listening to Erza about the mission that the team was going to take to clear their mind.

"It's simple, really. We just need to eliminate this dark mage." The redhead explained. "It'll help to sort out thoughts. We'll bring Gray along too." The dragonslayer did not object- he didn't just want to. The never tired Natsu felt drained.

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow" He mumbled as he staggered out the door, heading to Lucy's apartment. Everyone in the guild pitched in to pay Lucy's rent to keep her apartment for memorial and for.. Team Natsu.

**~Time Skip to the Mission~**

The team was losing quite badly. The mage seemed to be more.. stronger than the description. Natsu couldn't revive because there were no fire around, Gray was beaten to the pulp with bruises and all. The only one standing was the mighty Titania, but she looked like she will soon collapse, too. Erza was currently ex-equipped in her Black Wing Armor to 'fight darkness with Darkness.'

The armored and scarred redhead charged against the dark mage, intending to slice him or even damage a little. However, the young dark mage in a disturbingly clean black suit simply applied a pentagram glowing dark purple and reeking of evil energy, making the poor scarlet haired beauty collapse harshly on the ground.

The opposite duo, Gray and Natsu, wanted to scream out loud and run over to her to aid, but they did not have enough energy.

"So this is the Fairy Tail's strongest team? Disappointing indeed." The dark mage sighed out, and a smirk appeared on his pale skin. "Then I shall exterminate you here and now." The ink-haired dark mage started to draw a complicated pentagram in the air while mumbling in an ancient language.

"αυξάνεται το σκοτάδι, φέρνουν στην κόλαση. Αφήστε την τρέλα καταναλώνουν τα θύματα και να ροκανίσει την ψυχή τους. Αφήστε την ψυχή τους, ποτέ δεν αναπαύεται εν ειρήν-"

The pale skinned man was stopped by a certain black cloaked figure. Her fist had collided to his face, damage him for the first time.

"How dare you to-" The mage was stopped once more by the cloaked figure's fist in his face. The pale mage drew another pentagram, which made the figure bounce back and fall, with her cloak falling off.

The cloaked figure was a woman, and she had soft blond/salmon hair nicely blended, creating a warm color. She had a cold harsh gaze with warm honey orbs. She was wearing white shorts with white skirt over the shorts. On her arms were bandages wrapped around alon with her torso. But she had a short shirt on (like Lucy).

"Ouch." She mumbled, as she started another battle with the ink-haired mage. Her fighting style suggested that she was a physical and fighting type mage, but her moves were.. unusual.

Meanwhile, sl team Natsu could do is to stare blankly at this mysterious girl who just appeared out of nowhere, and in a flash, the mage was defeated.

"That was easier than I thought it'll be~ Though I didn't know there would be another guild coming." The woman stared at the team and thought for a minute. "Can you?"

In a response, the team trembled in pain and stood up, but they were shaking.

"Okay. Just follow me. There's a village nearby.." The strawberry blonde took them to the nearest hospital, and soon as she took them there, she ran off to somewhere, but Natsu clearly heard a scream.

**~Lucy's Point of View~**

The celestial mage ran and ran and faced yet another mamorbus effect. She scremed and screamed, and blood eventually swallowed her white skirt-yes. White. Lucy Heartiphilia transformed once again.

Once the attack was over, she lied there, thinking. The strawberry blonde wanted to stay away from Natsu, but they always seemed to come to her life somehow. Even she changed her appearance, even she changed what she wore, even she changed her name, she could not escape them. Lucy was now known as Coli, Coli the freelance mage.

**Lucy changed again.. Don't worry~ Team Natsu will figure it out.. very soon~~ And thank you for 124 reviews~**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya~**

**Byyee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello~~ I'm back~! And thank you for 132 reviews! I get them fluffy feels.. Yes. It's a good thing. Well, LoliMolysweet DOES NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

It was nighttime. Lucy usually slept in the hospital (Doctors went crazy about her cuts) but she made up an excuse to sleep out tonight. Doctors only gave her permission to stay within two blocks, and since the blonde did not find any inns, she simply lied down in the nearby forest.

"_No matter how much I transform, how much I change, I will always be Lucy after all.. Kerri and Coli proved that. I guess my life will end going in circles over and over again.' _ The white-skirted mage smiled bitterly under the tree. She sniffled a little , trying to stop the clear liquid flowing from her eyes._ 'I'm crying again...'_ Lucy laughed at herself._ 'No wonder Natsu didn't want me in his team...'_ The blonde closed her eyes as the tears gracefully made its way down Lucy's beautiful fair skin illuminating in moonlight.

"Lucy…." A flirty voice that is unusually serious called out. "Lucy.."

The strawberry blonde shot opened her eyes and quickly pushed herself up. Her sharp eyes significantly softened when she saw a ginger with glasses standing right in front of her.

"Lucy… I know you don't want to hurt your friends, but… You have to take care of yourself too.. You're hurting yourself. You are Fairy Tail's important and beloved friend. And you are my…" Loki did not finished his sentence, but instead replaced with another. "I know you don't want to harm your precious Fairy Tail by mamorbus, but they can't help if they don't know what's going on." Yes - Lucy had to tell Loki about her disease. He was growing too suspicious and begun...Worrying. Yes.. one thing that Lucy wanted to prevent.

"Loki…" The strawberry blonde begun. "You don't understand. The maximum of 'holding on to life' is stated 'as long as the mage does not give up' but no mage survived more than 3 years. And tomorrow is my third year of having mamorbus! Nobody can help me. Nobody can! Mamorbus is incurable. Incurable. End of story. It'll hurt Fairy Tail more I stay close. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me!" Lucy shouted, almost yelled at the lion, "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell.."

The loyal lion simply looked grim. "It's okay. It's okay." Loki comforted as he pulled the crying blonde into his well-built chest.

"L..Loki?" Celestial mage looked up, looking him in the eyes.

"I held back for too long. Sorry. I can't pull away. I know you love Natsu, but… I just can't hold back anymore." Loki said a hoarse voice as he pulled off Lucy's wig.

The blonde simply cried even more, but she tried to stop.

"Don't hold back… It's okay if you don't love me. Just think of me as your...brother." The ginger quickly added. They pulled away when they heard a rustling noise and saw a flash of pink.

**(I have this urge to end the chappy here, but I wont^^)**

**~Natsu's Point of View~**

The dragonslayer opened his eyes in a scent of salty scent, identical to a certain blonde's. Although he was told that she left this world. He wandered out to hospital miniature forest and heard.. crying and… Loki's voice? He sneaked closer and closer with hopes surfacing with nostalgic memories.

_"Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail Mark!"_

_"I'm on you team? Yay!"_

_"What are you doing on my bed next to me?!"_

_"Natsu, let's go on a mission!"_

But his hope shined when he saw his lovely mate, Lucy, but was crushed when he saw the playboy hugging HIS mate. HIS. Natsu accidentally walked into a bush and got the hell out of there.

The flame mage was felt like a giant mountain was on his chest-in other words, he was depressed.

"Luce, why? Why Luce?" He roared out, waking at least half of the neighborhood. AS if it was a cue, the armored mage and Gray showed up.

"Natsu, I know that her loss is devastating, but you have to learn how to keep it in.." The redhead mumbled out, looking grim.

"Lucy IS ALIVE." Natsu yelled out. "Why do we trust Kerri? I saw Lucy just now but… but.. she was with… Loki…" The fire mae mumbled out.

"Isn't that na- wait…." The ice mage stopped himself before he made the dense dragonslayer explode.

"Then we shall go and confirm things. Let's go." Despite their wounds, they ran and ran to the mini forest where The blonde finally convinced Loki to go back and was preparing to leave.

Lucy didn't even bother to put on her wig and started to make a break for it. She ran as fast as her legs can carry until Team Natsu was right in front of her.

"L..Lucy…" the armored beauty choked out. While ice mage stood there shocked. "You're okay…"

_'CRAP CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!'_ The blonde beauty yelled in her mind. She turned away from them but a warm hand firmly locked onto her slender wrist.

"Luce… Why did you-"

"Stop Natsu." The celestial mage shouted with trembling voice as she felt a tingling in her chest. "I don't want to hurt you, or your friends."

"Luce, what do you mean? They are your fri-" The Pinkette was stopped by Lucy's mamorbus attack. His hand, which was on Lucy's wrist, was painful. Yeas painful. It BURNING for the famous Salamander. However, instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer to an embrace.

"NATSU, LET GO!" Lucy shrieked out in pain with tears in her eyes. "I DON'T.. I… don't want to hurt you! Not especially you!" The blonde beauty yelped out. But it was no use. With his signature grin (With blood dripping down on his face), hugging her, did not budge. He was like a hard rock to Lucy, locking her in place.

After a minute, Lucy and Natsu both passed out.

**Another chappy done~ Well I liked it. Did you? I am soo satisfied. I apologize for all the LoLu.. It had to be done for the sake of NaLu… I apologize...**

**Well, Don't forget to review!**

**Love ya~**

**Bye~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello~~! I'm back with another chappy~~ And I REALLYY am grateful for 145 reviews! And LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima san does.**

A certain fire dragonslayer fluttered his eyes open as sunlight warmed up his eyelids. The first thing he realized was that the bed he was lying on was not Lucy's. To him, the world seem to be behind the frosted glass. But the hazyness soon faded away as he blinked serveral times. Natsu blinked a few times again before trying to sit up rather than facing the blank white ceiling.

The pinkette used his muscular arms, that is now bandaged and filled with cuts, and sat up, also experiencing a strong strike of pain, as if Erza spontaneously slashed him in his gut. The onyx pair of orbs eyeballed around room he was in, trying to match the puzzle pieces that he had gathered. After a half of second, he realized he was in the inn he was staying for this mission._ 'Okay, so I'm not in Magnolia.. That's one question answered_' The fire mage checked one of the question off of his mental list. _'Second question… What happened to me? Ohh wait..'_

The wonderful and horrid memories from last time he was up and running invaded his mind. He was beaten by a dark mage, saved by a cloaked figure, found Lucy.. Yes. His beloved mate, but.. With another man. However, the optimistic dragonslayer scraped off Loki part and looked around for his lovely blonde.

"Lucy?" The pinkette called out. "Lucy?" As if someone cued the action, there was an immediate knock on the door and Erza and Gray came in without waiting for the response.

"Natsu, you're awake! Good. Very good." The redhead seemed to be little bit… different. She seemed to be happier than other time she saw someone being healed. Sure Natsu suddenly fainted after that shock, but just for the night… right? Right….?

"Flamehead, enjoyed yer sleep? You've been out for a whole friggin' week." The ice mage that had shirt on few seconds ago sneered out. However, The ice mage failed to hide his relieved feeling.

"A WEEK?" Natsu yelled out, hurting his throat a little.

"That's correct." The armored beauty replied. The fire dragonslayer was of course, shocked, but that wasn't important right now. "We didn't have any communication system, neither does this town. So we had to-"

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu blurted out, earning a concerned look from now naked ice mage and the redhead. "Wait, first off, is she awake? Safe? What her condition? Answer me! Why aren't ya answering my questions?"

"Natsu, calm. You just gained conscious. Don't overwork yourself." Erza warned with a slight dark glare.

"Lucy's not… awake… Her heart is beating... but.. she doesn't move or speak at all. In other words.. She's in coma." The raven haired mage sighed out. With a very grim look.

"W...Where is she right now?" The salamander almost whispered out, trying to hide his trembling voice.

"Lucy's in the room next to us. But don't-" Erza was cut off by Natsu wind created from his running.

The onyx eyed dragonslayer barged into the silent room, where there were many decorations that made the room stunning, but in Natsu's eyes, he only saw his mate. Her beautiful golden locks shimmered as they absorbed a big ray of sunlight coming from the curtainless window.

"Lu...cy.." He managed to mumble out as he walked closer and closer to his one and only Lucy. Natsu didn't have his vest on, and his white pants were stained with dried up blood, but he did not even care a single bit. He reached out one of his mummified arms and gently touched her cheek. "Luce…" That was all he could say. The tears that formed in his onyx orbs prevented him from doing so. He hung his head down low and buried his head on the remaining space of the bed as he moved his hand that was touching her cheek to her fair and delicate hand and held it. "I couldn't protect you.. I'm sorry.. I … I wasn't there when you needed me… It's all my fault… I know I don't have the right to say this… but.."

**_"I love you"_**

**Another chapter DONE! YES. I tried to be descriptive in this to drag out the feelings, but I don't know if I did good;;**

**Well, don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byeee**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello~~ LoliMolysweet is back with another chappy! And I thank you for 156 reviews~~ XD Well LoliMolysweetdoes NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The blonde beauty 'opened' her 'eyes'. She was lying in the dark-there were absolutely nothing, not even a ground. Lucy stood up, finding herself in 'Lucy' clothes, with blue skirt, shirt with a blue heart cruz logo, and her whip. The celestial mage brushed her hand against her pouch, where she kept her precious keys, but nothing. They were not there. _'W..what..?'_ The horrified blonde knelt down and felt around for her keys, but it was a fruitless action.

_"Mama, tell me more about celestial spirits! Pweesee~~!"_

The little girl's voice rang and echoed down in this pitch darkness. The child's voice was filled with glee and joy, like a child about to unveil a present._ 'Celestial spirits..?_' The blonde quickly shot up, not realizing that her cuts and wounds were healed.

_"There, there. Be patient,-. "_

This voice was gentle and motherly, but the last word in the sentence was mumbled. The blonde beauty ran towards the sound, in a hope to find her keys again. Her beloved keys that were passed down by her….mother.

Lucy ran and ran, and each step she took, the darkness around her swirled, creating a different scene. The faster she ran, faster it changed. The pitch black mixed with a slight ray of gold, then white, swirled around some more, eventually creating…. A some kind of room. _'W..What is this…'_ The brown orbs searched around a gigantic room, trying to see where the heck she was. There were majestic golden walls with flower patterns, a full queen sized bed at one edge with a nice soft pure white carpet surrounding the bed, a creamy brown table in the middle of the place…. This was her old room back at the Heartiphilia Mansion.

"Mama~ call the goat spirit again~!"

It was that girl's voice again. But this time, the voice rang right behind her. Of course, having to fight in a fight before and making her instincts sharp made her turn around, but the scene she saw made all her defensive thoughts quickly melt away as if you were to leave an ice cube in a boiling water.

A beautiful golden blonde woman with her hair up in a nice and secure bun (she had pins and decorations on the bun) wearing a rather majestic and long flowing dress. She had creamy chocolate eyes, just like Lucy. And on her lap was…. Lucy's younger self.

"Mama!"

"Alright, Lucy. But don't say anything rude, promise. Okay?"

"I puurowmshe!"

**_Poof_** and there he was - Capricorn.

"You called me Mistress?" The goat bowed to the floor.

Lucy simply just watched with her same chocolate eyes as the woman, no, her mama. Lucy's chocolate eyes glistened and reflected the lights coming from the chandelier.

_"Mama…"_

**Done. I know this is not my best chap, but… I really don't have time today… Please forgive me for bad chapter and short chapter… But..**

**Please don't forget to review..**

**Love ya~**

**Byee **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello~~ I am very thankful for 159 reviews! YES. If you wanna talk to me for a reason, Private Message me I'll give you my skype. Well, LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail. GOSH.**

"Lucy.." A certain Dragonslayer held a certain blonde's delicate and now frail hand, squeezing it gently. He had been healed for weeks now, while the poor blonde beauty has been asleep for at least a month. Lucy kept breathing and her heart was beating, but nothing else moved.

Now Natsu was left in that very same room where he first discovered Lucy was asleep. The hotel fee demanded otherwise, but the generous owner let them keep that room. He never once left her room - heck, he never left that side of the bed. The rest of Team Natsu, Erza and Gray, went back to Magnolia to keep Fairy Tail from worrying. The pinkette simply nodded at the situation, understanding it. However, Natsu didn't want to let anyone know about Lucy's condition - he didn't want to crowd the whole room with paranoid fairies.

Gray and Erza did not particularly agree, but they just figured it was one of dragon's instincts to have his or her mate by themselves.

"Lucy… Wake up.. Please.. I have something important to say to you…." The depressed dragonslayer buried his head next to blonde's waist, still grabbing onto her pale and now scrawny hand. "Please…"

**~To Lucy~**

The chocolate orbs rested at a beautiful woman playing with a child with a celestial spirit. Lucy truly missed these days - she had a loving mother, kind servants, and even her dad was nice! But in a flash, The blonde was standing in the pitch darkness again. She sighed and just roughly sat down on that spot. For some reason, she was tired.

It was then she saw the same blonde hair in the distance. The celestial mage slowly stood up, and lightly jogged to the blonde, which that blonde turned, and to Lucy's surprise, it was herself.

"W..Who are you?" The original Lucy asked as her voice trembled in fear, surprise, shock and other feels that she was experiencing.

"Isn't it obvious? It's me! well, you! Lucy!" The fake Lucy laughed joyfully, but her laugh was gone in the blink of an eye. "To be honest, I'm mamorbus."

"Huh?!" The real blonde gasped out. "You are a living being? I thought you were nothing more than a disease!"

"I am. But I may not be." The fake Lucy smirked, as she leaned closer to the real one.

"W..What do you mean?" The confused real Lucy backed away.

"It means I am a mental being that is a disease." Mamorbus said matter of factly. "I'm the cause of your mother's death"

**!**

**Another chap done~~~ Well here you go peeps. I hope you loved it. Hopefully.. Ahahaha…**

**Don't forget tp review~**

**Love ya~**

**Bye~**


	24. Chapter 24

**llo Mello~~ Thank you for 165 reviews! And LoliMolySweet does NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

Natsu sat up from his sleep next to his mate.

"Mornin' Luce!" The dragonslayer smiled brightly at the sleep blonde, who did not make any movement. "Wake up, Luce, it's morning already.." the dragonslayer sighed out, his voice hoarse. "Sorry Luce, just gimme a sec, 'kay?" With that, the pinkette walked up to a giant bookcase in that room, and picked one book called 'Starry Sky'. He had been reading books to her every single day, remembering that his blonde loves books.

Natsu sat back down once again on that brown wooden cushiony chair, where he sat for last two months. He opened up that hardcover picture book, and started to read it out loud in his nice, gentle yet cheery voice, something that the fire dragonslayer can do to his mate.

"Long time ago, there was a girl who had beautiful golden silky hair. She always wore a white dress, which fitted her perfectly with her chocolate brown eyes. One day.." The dragonslayer kept reading and reading in his nice and gentle voice.

**~To Lucy~**

"You… killed my mother?" The trembling blonde managed to choke out from her tight throat. Her hands was now clenched tightly into a fist, and her chocolate brown eyes narrowed and that soft gaze was transforming into a hellish glare that rivaled Erza's.

"Well, technically it was me, but I can say it was you. Do you ever wonder why Jude hated you before he died? You assume it was because he lost his wife, but it was really because to him, you killed Layla. Layla know I, Mamorbus, killed her, BUT Jude doesn't know since he wasn't a celestial mage." The fake blonde recited, smoking with amusement.

The angry blonde's fist softened, turning into a limp hand. She did not believe that Mamorbus made her kill the only parent in the world who gave her love.

"You… Controlled me?" The celestial mage managed to say, placing her hand on her head. "I.. killed my mom..? I..don't remember anything…"

"Well, looks like that spell is still in effect. Okay, fine. I'll show you." Just like that, the darkness around two blonde swirled around, turning into a Heatiphilia mansion once again. "Observe." That was the last thing that the fake blonde said before disappearing in thin air.

The blonde celestial mage turned her attention into her former room, walking in and watched, but she immediately regretted.

"Lucy, my dear, it's okay… Mama's here for you…" Layla was hugging the young chocolate brown little girl, who was literally getting shocked with golden electrical shocks while stabbing Layla in her stomach, staining her beautiful dress.

The little girl simply smirked wickedly and twisted, like she has gone yandere.

"You lived too long Layla Heatiphilia. You should've died when I was inside you." The child yelled out, but this was not Lucy's voice - it was more… twisted and little more lower pited than her original voice.

"NO! MAMA!" The blonde shirked out, running towards her mother, who was coughing out blood and tried to pull her away, but the desperate blonde simply ran through her mother.

"This is just like a hologram, stupid." Mamorbus's voice rang in her head. Lucy had no choice but to watch.

"Lucy, it's okay. Just concentrate and surface again. Mamorbus got the best of you. You can do it Lucy. You are going to be the strongest celestial mage that this world have ever seen." Despite the pain, the blonde chocolate eyed mother smiled warmly and helped Lucy come back to normal.

"Layla, my dear, what happene-" Jude came rushing in and he could not continue. "LUCY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Dear, this is not her, you see.." Layla breathed out, stoking Lucy's golden locks. Just right then, Lucy surfaced, and found herself a bloody mom, kitchen blade on her hand along with blood all over her.

"M...Mama..? D..D..did I.. I'm sorry Mama! I.. don't… I.." The small blonde cried out, throwing the blade away and hugging her beloved mother.

"It's n..not y..your fault, …" The bloody grown blonde placed her hand over her lovely child, and mumbled something under her breath, using her remaining life span. "I don't want you to remember this… You won't remember a thing, Lucy…. I'll lock all these horrid things away, along with Mamorbus…." She said those things, and fell, never to gain conscious again.

The small Lucy cried and cried until she fainted, hopefully never to remember this again.

The current blonde's knees gave away, and collapsed in sitting position, her hands on her head, pulling her head down.

"I...I…" The terrified blonde shook worse than before. "I…"

Then the images and surroundings swirled again into pitch black once again, with Mamorbus.

"See? After that, Jude covered that incident up, to keep the Heatiphilia dignity, and he started to think that you are a monster. He was glad that you ran away, and he started to be nice when he found out while reading a book that it was me that killed his beloved wife." The fake Lucy pointed to herself. The real blonde still could not keep herself together after that hyper realistic hologram.

"W….what…." That was all she can mumble out. But the fake blonde simply smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm the reason why you're asleep too." She started. "And, I was forced out of Layla's body when she gave birth to you. Mamorbus is given to the child after the bearer of it gives birth, soo I a reason why I am inside of you. I REALLY wanted to kill Layla, since she used me to her advantage to her own good. BUT I was soo lucky that you had soo much magical power inside of your tiny little body! I was able to pull your magic out, and control you just fine!" The fake blonde laughed psychopathically. "Well, the thing I wanted to tell you is now gone, soooo I'll wake you maybe? I was thinking I can leave you at this state forever, but that's no fun. So in few days, you'll be awake." And just like that, she poofed away.

The blonde beauty just sat there, in the darkness. The scene she just saw replay over and over in her head. Her hands gripped her head, and lowered it, trying to make herself smaller.

"I'm a monster…" Lucy mumbled.

**~To Natsu~**

Another week has gone by while Lucy was experiencing that horrid experience.

"Good mornin', Luce~ " The drowsy dragonslayer yawned out. "It's sunny today. Do you wanna go outside for the first time in a year?" A year has gone by since Lucy had been asleep. Gray and Erza came to visit and tried to convince him that Lucy might not be able to wake, but Natsu never gave up that single strand of hope.

The fire user wasn't the reckless hothead anymore - he was little bit more mature and more responsible. Gray and Erza kept the promise of not telling, and told the guild that Natsu was out training after the defeat of that mage.

"I… ama….mm…" The unconscious blonde mumbled out, catching Natsu's sensitive ears.

"Luce! It's me! Natsu! Luce! Can you hear me?" The pinkette rushed to the blonde's side from the bookshelf and squeezed her hand. "I'm here for you."

**~To Lucy~**

"I'm a monster.. I'm a monster!" The blonde roared out, crying. "Mama…." Lucy buried her face in her knee, and mass produced the salty tears from her eyes.

"I'm here for you"

"I must be crazy…. hearing Natsu's voice like that…." The blonde laughed bitterly at herself. Then suddenly with a bit of electricity, there it was. Mamorbus in Lucy's skin.

"There is some technical difficulty, and I can't wake you. So after thorough search of your brain, I realized it was because of your crap ton of memories. It's acting as a barrier for me to wake you. I don't know how… ug." The fake blonde sighed in an irritated voice. "I wanted you to suffer in for real. I only broke Layla's seal three years ago. But I couldn't break free the memories. I could only free myself. Stupid Layla. But don't worry! I know a way to wake you up! I'll have to take… you can guess what, and you'll be awake! I'm not asking for permission, I'm just gunna doit!" Then the fake blonde disappeared again, while the blonde could not hear anything due to the shock.

"Mama…" Then just that moment, Lucy saw a light. A sunlight. It was warmth that she longed for during all this time.

"Luce?"

**~To Natsu~**

"-and so, the princess spent her remaining life with a nice and gentle dragon. The END!" Natsu ended with a giant smile. "I think I like this one. It's cool. It's not one of those pince stories." The dragonslayer looked over the sleeping blonde and stood up to put away the book, but dropped it in shock.

"Luce?"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Well another chappy done. I hope you enjoyed my extra long chapter. Well next one is coming out tomorrow like always~**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Bye~~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello~ I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger~ (Not really) And thank you for 172 reviews! OH! And LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

The blonde felt herself rising from the pitch black…. mental hole lets call it, and she felt as if she was getting inserted into a robot - slowly, the blonde felt her limbs, eyelids, her heart beats, fingers, toes and all. However, her head felt slightly hazy and cloudy as if she was drinking with Cana. All the information about her body rushed itself into the celestial mage's brain, and placed themselves where they belonged.

The blonde mage tried to open her eyelids, which were heavy as the whole mountain filled with vulcans, but Lucy managed to open hem slightly, making a very small slit.

**~To Natsu~**

"Luce?" The fire dragonslayer ignored the dropped book and walked closer to blonde, his mate. He could've sworn that her eyes opened up a little. It was a small slit, but he saw clearly the chocolate brown orbs between that oh so small crack.

"Mm..n…" A small moan escaped the blonde's lips, but it was loud as an ant's war cry.

"Luce! Can ya hear me? It's me! Your partner!" The pinkette yelled out, after hearing that small sound. His head was filled with hope - a warm light ray that shined in his head. His onyx orbs glistened with hope and joy first time in three years. Even his voice was filled with light and happiness. "I have something important to say to you!"

**~To Lucy~**

The struggling blonde tried to at least wiggle her fingers, or open her eyes fully.

"Luce! - - - - me! - - -! Your p-r-t-r!"

"What are you saying?" Lucy tried to say, but that statement stayed in her head. The celestial mage knew she can do this, but she just….couldn't.. It was like somebody is holding her eyelids shut. _'Lucy, you can do it. You are a strongest celestial...ma..ge..' _She trailed off, recalling the hologram again. The image of her stabbing her beloved mother re-player in her head again.

"NO!" The blonde yelled out, shooting her eyes open, for real this time. The world was like it was covered in snow because it all white, nothing else.

"Luce! -! - - -! - - - -..."

_'There's that voice again.._' The blonde thought. After few hours, she was able to make out few colors at shapes, and few hours after that, she had a perfect vision along with her body movement, although her head was still little bit hazy, as if she is missing some pieces.

**~To Natsu~**

The pinkette edged closer to blonde, and jumped a little when the lovely warm was unveiled quickly.

"Luce! It's me! You are finally awake! I knew I shouldn't give up on you…." Natsu yelped in joy, making the real toothy grin first time in three years. However, his Lucy did not move for few hours - just blinked and breathed occasionally twitching some fingers.

After a long wait, the blonde managed to lift her arm into the air, and she gently placed her delicate and on the happy dragonslayer's cheek.

"Lucy.." Natsu smiled with tears forming in his orbs.

"D….on't C..ry.." The weak blonde mumbled out. She tried to sit up, but even though she moved her limbs well, she couldn't put power in them.

"Here, don't overwork yourself. Alright?" The caring dragonslayer fixed her position to a leaning, but sitting.

**~To Lucy~**

Lucy saw a man, and he looked.. somehow sad.. She didn't want him to be sad.. Not another person to hate her. No. Without thinking, she placed her hand on his cheek, and his tear dropped down to Lucy's fair and white cheek, which he quickly wiped away. This was strange this man looked like he was crying, but he didn't look sad. But crying was bad… to Lucy that is.

"Don't cry.." Lucy managed to say out loud this time. The blonde beauty wanted to sit up, feeling awkward that she was just lying there. The celestial mage moved her limbs in an attempt to sit, but failed. Because she did not move her muscles in a year, the power did not go in where it should be. It was then that the salmon haired man placed her into the position she wanted.

"Don't overwork yourself, alright?" Lucy heard the man say with a bright smile. The pinkette seemed to be very familiar with Lucy. The blonde could not hold in her curiosity, and decided to ask a question, hoping that this question wouldn't hurt him or make him hate her.

**~To Natsu~**

He felt as if he can fly. After all this time, he was really reunited with love. Natsu looked over to his golden locked beauty, who was looking at him with a questioning look.

"I...'m sorry, but… who are you..?"

The words stabbed the poor fire dragonslayer deeply. He felt like Happy crash landed, and his guild was destroyed. But, he calmed down, trying to convince him that being asleep for a whole year would cause some amnesia.

"I...I'm sorry… Forget I asked.." Lucy mumbled out again, with a sad and grim look.

"Ah, no, it's okay. I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel of Fairy Tail!" The scarred dragonslayer grinned fakely, and pointed to himself.

**~To Lucy~**

The blonde felt mamorbus smirking evilly inside.

_"Looks like that was his memories. She still has her memories as Kerri and Coli, but she remembers nothing about Fairy Tail. Hm. But I didn't erase his memories completely.. Eh, who cares."_

Of course, Lucy herself didn't hear it, but she just took that name in. '_Natsu Dragoneel…. Natsu… Dragoneel..'_

**Well, another chap done! Phew. There will be another time skip next chapter, soo be aware of it. Okay?**

**Well don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Bye~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello~ I'm back with another chapter~ and I thank you for 177 reviews! (5 more reviews than last time, but still) LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

_'Natsu Dragoneel...'_ The blonde thought, riding on a train, with the fire dagonslayer staring out the window across from her. (This is the time skip) The dragonslayer still had Wendy's Troia water from the ship.

They had been on the train for few hours now, and Lucy, who still could not use her muscles properly even after a day, distanced herself from the salmon haired man more and more even though she had little wisps of memory of him left in her brain. So, Lucy didn't distance herself because of awkwardness,** it was because she was a monster.**

_"Lucy, Lets go fishing~"_

_"Luce! Let's go on a job!"_

The blonde smiled a bit, recalling the memories. The celestial mage did not recognize the fire user at first, but as the haziness in her brain faded away, she remembered little, just enough memories to realize her feelings towards him, why she can trust him, and… the reasons why she can't express her feelings for Natsu. _ 'I can't have feelings towards him… I' killed my own mother.. mama… '_ The frail and delicate blonde teared up when she remembered that grotesque and disgusting sight of her stabbing her own parent._ 'I… I couldn't keep Mamorbus in..'_ Lucy sighed helplessly in her mind. 'I'm such a weakling and… I broke my own promise again… I'm crying..'

Natsu turned to his mate (although he didn't tell her yet) at the smell of salty stench of tears. His own lovely blonde was tearing up, and led to crying. Crying.

"Luce, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, whatever I did. Just don't cry, okay?" Natsu whispered low so that Lucy would hear, moving his seat next to her. But before he can even sit, the loyal lion in a suit poofed out, emitting a small amount of gold cloud. The dragonslayer sighed and shot Loki a glare before going back where he was before.

"Lucy, are you okay? I couldn't come to the human world for the last one year! The celestial king told me that you were out cold, and I failed my job to protect you, somy gate was blocked for a year! I'm soo sorry.." Loki apologized with a frown, as he wiped away her tears. "My gate was opened just a minute ago.." He added..

Lucy simply just stared at the lion blankly for a minute, searching for him in her brain. The blonde then remembered her spirit, Leo the lion.

"She won't remember you." Natsu announced to the lion in an irritated voice. "She barely remembers me."

"Ah, but I was with her while you and your team was searching for her. I'm more attached to my key holder then you" Loki smiled in victory.

"Leo!" It was then the blonde called out her loyal lion's official name.

"Princess, it Loki." The ginger corrected with a smile.

"Is that you're preference to be called by a nickname..?" The confused blonde slightly raised a brow, giving him a questioning look.

"Ah, princess, you do know why, you know, before I became a spirit, I was- well still am,- a Fairy Tail member, and my name was called Loki." Loki explained with a playful smile.

"Sorry… but… what's F-"

"Thank you for traveling with Fiore lines, we arrived to the city of Magnolia, our last stop" The celestial mage was interrupted by the announcer on the speaker lacarima.

"Oh, that's our stop. Okay. Can you walk, Luce? Here, let me help you." A certain fire dragonslayer stood up, heading towards Lucy, who was trying desperately to stand by using the wall as a support while Loki was is the process of picking the blonde up.

"Loki, you don't have to do that, I can.."

"Don't worry. As your brother" Loki whispered with a gentle smile. Of course the the fire dragonslayer heard the statement with his enhanced ears, but he pretended not to notice. "So Natsu, where we going?"

"Well.. The nearest place from here is Lucy's apartment, so I guess there." Natsu replied, as he jumped down the train while the lion stepped down carefully.

"My apartment is still here? Really?" Lucy smiled brightly.

"Yeah! The gulidmates all chipped in and saved your home! Fairy Tail always have your back." Natsu explained with his toothy grin.

"Then again, what's Fa-"

"Well, let's go then!" Loki cut off Lucy, giving her a wink.

**~Time skip to arrival to the apartment~**

"It's all the same!" the happy blonde slightly smiled, but her smile was little bit off. It has a… sad tone mixed into it. the sensitive Natsu Dragoneel was shaded by the joy of having Lucy back, and he failed to realize it.

"Yup. But I don't know about the furniture though.." The dragonslayer mumbled, checking to make sure that everything was in order.

"That'll be my part." The ginger smiled as he summoned the furniture from the celestial realm and made it land where it was before. "Here you go, Lucy." Loki gently placed the scrawny blonde on her bed.

"Sorry to make you do all this… I really don't deserve this, really. Sorry.. I'm fine, so I'll work this out myself.. So don't worry about it, okay? Just.. don't try.. to help anymore… I'll be guilty.. okay?" The chocolate eyes mixed in fear was frail yet...sad..

"It's okay, I'll be here for you.. Always!" Loki and Natsu yelled out at the same time.

"Well, still." Blonde bitterly smiled.

"I guess you need some lone time since I was with you all year.." Natsu sighed out. "Alright then. I'm not telling anyone about this. You're not ready for visitors, I don't think." The dragonslayer flashed a grin before jumping out the window, followed by 'I'm okay~!"

"Well, if that is want the princess wants, then I shall obey." Loki smiled flirtatiously before going back to his celestial realm.

Now that she was alone, the blonde's muscle's relaxed. _'I know I don't deserve this.. not after what I've done… Mama. I'm sorry really really… I'm sorry that I was so weak… Mama.. I always wondered how you died… Dad wouldn't tell me.. I guess he was doing me a favor… I made him a villain.. I don't even know if I have the right to call you mama anymore..'_ Lucy allowed herself to cry, since she was alone, and saw the window closed and shut.

"I'm a monster.. A weakling.. Why.. I'm not going to be the strongest celestial mage, mam- no Mrs. Heartiphilia." She tried to move her thin hand to wipe her tears, and it barely worked. "At least let me wipe my own tears away…" The celestial mage managed to say between her concentration to move her arm.

It was then when the ginger poofed into her room, grabbing a chair in front of Lucy's bed.

"Lucy. Just tell me what you remember. And what happened too. As a holder of the contract to my key holder. I know you lost some memories when you first called me Leo. You never call me that, princess. I know you remember you as Kerri, Coli and Lucy before joining Fairy Tail, but I need to know in detail. Lucy, I can help you. As a lion, I have access to Celestial archives that has the record to all irregular events. I looked up mamorbus at one time, but it only mentioned symptoms that you already know, so I didn't tell you. Now is the time to. I'm your brother, remember? You can tell me anything." The loyal lion smiled at the last part. Little did they know, that a certain fire dragonslayer was listening to them.

'**Mamorbus?'** Natsu thought in his mind. He knew he heard of it before. He was absolutely sure of it. The pinkette was sure that igneel told him that only dragons know the cure to it, too.

**I hope you guys enjoyed my super long chappy, guys.. (Maybe not for you, but it was to me) Well, sorry for the LoLu (Again..) I wanted to try a love triangle, and ermm.. I know Loki kinda gave up, but still…**

**Don't forget to Review**

**Love ya~**

**Bye~~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello~ LoliMolysweet here, and thank you to three peeps who reviewed my story. Well, LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does.**

Right after he heard the word 'Mamorbus', he ran outside, climbed up to Lucy's window, and crashed in, almost landing on Lucy.

"Yo Lucy!" The pinkette smiled innocently like he did in Edolas*, jumping off of Lucy's bed.

"Natsu, I thought you knew she needed some lone time." The ginger sighed out while face palming.

"Then why are you here, Loki?" The dragonslayer retorted, stressing on the word 'you'.

"Natsu wins this round." The blonde, who was listening to this conversation all along announced with a poker face on.

"Nevermind that, why are you here?" The loyal lion crossed his arm and faced Natsu, who was currently sitting on Lucy's soft baby pink couch.

"Well, I kinda sorta heard that lion about mamorbus.. And I might know the cure.. Soo I wanted to join in the party! So that's why you were all electrocuted a year ago!" Fire dragonslayer threw his arms in the air, making his 'Ohhh I get it now!' face.

"But, Mamorbus is incurable. The only way to get rid of it out of my body is..by.. childbirth." The sunshine blonde mumbled the last part, remembering about her mom. Lucy tried hard to suppress the urge of yelling 'I'm a monster!' out loud and yelling and breaking down into tears. She knew Mamorbus is suppressing all those feelings shut, and she also knew that it (Mamorbus) is going to release these when once Lucy regains her power and becomes capable of performing daily activities alone. And this made her feel sick. Mamorbus was waiting for the right time to attack Lucy all-out. After the celestial mage escaped the mental hole, she could feel its intentions a little bit. Of course she couldn't communicate to talk to it, but every time Mamorbus gets an idea what to do with Lucy, this blurry vision comes to her mind, turning her stomach a little.

"Well, first off, let's hear the reason why you say that you might know the cure first." Loki started off, breaking Lucy from her chain of thought.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I have this memory with igneel in my head, and well, I don't remember much, it was a looonnggg time ago, I mean-"

"Get to the POINT!" The ginger cut the rambling pinkette off.

"Well, okay. He kinds told me how to cure, well more like overcome it, but to cure it. he said only dragons know the cure." Natsu's forehead was like a crumpled paper, trying to recall the conversation.

_'I had a mate once, but I wasn't her mate. It was my fault, I found my mate far too late. She was married with another man.'_

_'But she's your mate right? Can't you just take her?'_

_'That action would hurt her, and that would be too selfish. She even has a daughter. A lovely child indeed. But I feel bad for the child a little. She go Mamorbus from her mother. I told my mate how to overcome it, but… I cannot teach her child. She is far too young. I will have to go back soon too.'_

_'Really! But WHY?!'_

_'Nevermind that. When you meet my mate's child, teach her how to overcome it. It's simple, really. I can sense a powerful magic power within her. Just saying a phrase will do.'_

_'O..kay? But I can't tell her if I don't know who she is.''_

_'The phrase is 'O thee twelve zodiac constellations of the night sky, help this mage overcome this horrid' Remember it, Natsu. Her name, is Lucy Heartiphilia.'_

The pinkette stopped in between to remember, but ironically, he remembered not the conversation, but the phrase word to word.

"So, I think that's it." The dragonslayer scratched his head while Loki was deep in thought while Lucy just froze there.

**Another chapter done~ Shorter than yesterday's but, decent amount for me. Maybe not for you guys. *The Natsu's smile in Edolas: ** url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=pVZvhRB6gE9b5M&tbnid=kZsocAEaHI2lfM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .net%2F823660&ei=A3voUoy5NNXmoASagQE&bvm=bv.60157871, &psig=AFQjCNFOWG4YItjEzya4mIwEvNCNUWViaw&ust=1391053951563863

**Well don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello~~~ LoliMolysweet here, thank you for 186 reviews! and LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

"Excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back" Loki quickly managed to say before poofing away. It was just Lucy and Natsu in a room now.

"So…." The pinkette started, breaking the awkward silence. "The electricity shocks were mamorbus, huh.. I'm sorry.. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I just missed Lissana so much that I messed up.. I'm sorry, Luce.." Natsu walked towards the bed Lucy was in and sat on the chair in front of it. "I never got to say sorry too. I'm sorry about that too."

"It's okay, Natsu. It was my choice to leave. I.. I just didn't wanted to hurt you guys because of me… mamorbus is pretty destructive, you know. And I was cut off back at the station, but what's Fairy Tail? Who's Lissana? Why does Leo wants to be called Loki?" The confused blonde started to shoot questions at the poor shocked dragonslayer. "And what is that mark on my hand?" Lucy lastly added, looking down at the pink Fairy Tail guild mark that that blonde was once proud to show.

Now, Natsu wasn't taking this very well. He simply thought being asleep for a year causes a slight memory loss here and there, but she entirely forgot her family, Fairy Tail, and that is not his version of 'slight'.

"Luce, answer me honestly." The fire dragonslayer looked straight into the blonde's chocolate brown eyes, with his serious and intense look, as if he was investigation a crime scene. "Tell me about stripper-I mean Gray."

"Gray? Natsu, that's a color. It's not a person." The chocolate orbs told the truth.

"Luce, we have to go." Natsu announced with his battle face, with his orbs narrowed down and almost into a glare, while taking off the pink blanket off of Lucy's body, revealing her normal Lucy-styled outfit. The pinkette carefully picked the blonde up, bridal style, gasping a little at the change of the weight.

" W...Where are we going? I don't know you that much, so you shouldn't pick me up like this. We just went fishing together few times, and went on a mission once, but that's all!" The blonde would have shrugged off, but she couldn't in her current condition.

The words from his favorite celestial mage stabbed through his heart, causing a pain greater than any blows he received throughout his life. Not even attacks from the dragons (From the Eclipse Gate Arc)

"Luce.. You don't remember all the missions we took, all the times I saved you, all the fun times we had? Luce.." The Fire mage's arms felt limp, but did not let go of Lucy- infact, he held her tighter. His bangs were shadowing his eyes, but soon the shadows lifted. He plopped the blonde on the bed and smiled. "It's okay. we'll work it out. I'll be your arms and legs. I'll do anything for you, so promise. Promise that you'll try hard to remember, okay, Luce?"

"W..Why are you willing to go this far..?" The celestial mage stuttered, because she was blushing. Even though she only remembers when they went fishing and that first mission they took, she remembers her feelings towards Natsu.

"Because… I'm your…. Well, that's not important. Friends help each other, right? Okay, so first things first. Say that phrase I said earlier. Let's overcome that Mamorbus." Natsu gently smiled, lowering himself to match her eye level.

"Okay then. Here I go O-"

"Wait!" A certain black-suited lion interrupted. "I found out from the Celestial world archives that the phrase will overcome mamorbus, use it as your advantage, or even heal it completely, but looks like Igneel underestimated Lucy, well at least at that time Lucy wasn't strong as now, but if the mage's power level is over level 3, then… mamorbus will heal completely-"

"But isn't that a good thing? Igneel can't be wrong!" The dragonslayer growled, facing Loki.

"Let me finish! If the mage's power level is over 3, which Lucy is, the mage won't be able to move anymore!" Loki finished.

_'I can't let that happen! Come on, come, on, move, Lucy, move!''_ This was Mamorbus, pulling some strings inside of Lucy's body to make her able to use her muscles again.

It was then Lucy raised her hands in the air, by herself, followed by a shock. Like a mamorbus attack.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Well, here it is! I know you want to see the ending soon, and you want me to stop creating problems, BUT! Fear not, this is the the last 'arc' and after this, it'll be the ending! So bear with me, guys!**

**Weelll Don't forget to review!**

**Love Ya~**

**Bye~ **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello~ LoliMolysweet does not Own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does. And four reviews…? Oh.. okay..**

It was a disaster. That was the only way to describe it. The electricity shot everywhere, destroying every wall, furniture, just everything. The blonde expressed all the agony in screams and cries that pierced the air in the room.

Loki was forced out of the human world because of the effect of Mamorbus, and the pinkette was blasted out of the apartment by the strong force of the energy, landing on the harshly on the flower garden right below Lucy's apartment, creating a giant hole as if a giant rock fell from the sky and landed there.

The electric shocks covered the whole apartment building, creating some sort of a barrier between the world and the building while the Fire dragonslayer slowly gained conscious. The first thing he saw was the entire building being embraced by the electricity, and barrier being created over the electricity.

"I have to tell the guild now, I have no choice…." Murmured the pinkette before taking off.

**~To Lucy~**

She lied there on the bed, where she was before. Her eyes her closed shut and her body was completely motionless, not to mention lifeless. Her delicate and fair arms rested next to her torso, and her legs simply rested straight. making it look like she is peacefully sleeping. The blonde's hair was running freely next to, or some even on her limbs. Every part looked peaceful but a single strand of string was attached to the blonde's head, glowing in gold.

However, everything around her was a complete anarchy - every single object around the blonde beauty was completely out of lovely pink sofa was all ripped out and all the stuffing were sprinkled like powder sugar on a crepe, while shattered dishes, lambs, and other damaged objects were scattered out in an absolutely no order or system.

The string glowed beautifully yet ominously, sending this beautiful but scary vibe.

**~To Natsu~**

The flame dragonslayer raced to the guild as if he was running from Erza in full rage. He slam opened the door and explained what happened to Lucy, and how she's not actually dead, but alive.

"Natsu.." A certain bookworm choked out, about to cry. "...I know you are in a shock… But.. You have to accept the reality.."

"But-"

"Natsu IS correct. She is living and breathing, at the minimum. Natsu, tell the story." Erza interrupted.

"Right. So, I brought her to Magnolia, and she's actually in her apartment right now. But.. The whole building is blocked out by electricity and the barrier… I just… The last thing I heard was.. Her screaming.." The flam use trailed off.

"Alright, let's move!" The armored beauty unsheathed her sword, pointing to the sky before running out with Gray and Natsu. The rest of the guild just stopped until Macarov spoke up.

"We are Fairy Tail, that one guild who never gives up on hope." The old man started in a low voice, "But the only Fairies I see now are ones who just ran out,"

This short yet moving group of words stabbed the Fairy Tail deep inside the hearts, then they remembered how they would believe even false hope for a friend, and how they would destroy a whole town to find just one of their nakama.

The first one to follow the Team Natsu was Levy, all teared up, followed by Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily, along with the rest of the guild.

**"For Lucy"** They mumbled under their breath.

By the time they guild approached their favorite celestial mage's home, they just froze to see a white barrier shielding the whole apartment. Team Natsu apologizing to the landlady for all this happening, but she simply replied with a grin: "It's all okays. All the people moved out for some odd reason, and I always thought of her as my child, even though I was a little bit rough on her'

The team bowed again to apologize before glaring at that magical shell barrier - only thing that is keeping Lucy out of their reach.

The wind circled around the barrier, lifting up trees, pots of flowers, and heavy objects. However, despite the wind, the Fairy Tail, the number one guild in Fiore, no, in the world, charged against the barrier with their batting game faces.

Natsu wanted to be first, but Erza was faster. She ex-equipped into her giant's armor and clashed with the barrier without any thought. Yes. The smart redhead was acting recklessly. To everyone's surprise, Erza entered the barrier with ease.

**Well here it is. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya,**

**Byee**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello~ Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me. And Sorry for not updating yesterday…**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

The whole guild paused, dumbfounded. They were expecting it to be a little more… challenging to break, or get to the other side. However, they soon nodded among them, including Natsu, and charged blindly through the barrier.

**~To E**rza~

The armored redhead gradually stopped, realizing that she was inside already. To her surprise, the surroundings were nice and calm as if nothing happened. Hummingbirds gathered in the flowerbeds among with bees and butterflies, the granite walkway leading to the apartment were mopped clean, and the sky was nice and calming baby blue. It was rather a peaceful sight.

The redhead ex-equipped to her usual armor, finding it troublesome to be walking around with her Giant's Armor in this peaceful sight. Erza looked around, resting her shiny soft black orbs at the sight.

"Hi Erza!" A feminine voice called out from behind the redhead. Alarmed, she sharply turned around, her scarlet hair running freely through the air, with her eyes forming a glare. However, Erza's eye widened when she saw the owner of the voice. "Long time no see!" The owner of the voice added with her smile. She had fair porcelain skin with chocolate brown orbs filled with energy. Her golden locks ran freely down her back.

"Lucy?!" That was all she could say, and she could not help it. There she was, her believed to be dead friend, standing and smiling. But her happiness of reuniting didn't last long. She stiffened up because of what she sensed. The Lucy in front of her was not Lucy. She only sensed pure magic, and according to her knowledge, no mage, no no living organism and be made of full magic.

"What's wrong? It's the first time we've seen in three years, and your expression is all-"

"What did you do to Lucy?" The redhead glared once again before ex-equipping to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"I'm Lucy! Lucy Heartiphilia! You.. don't like me anymore…? I am Lucy.. But I am.. I really am.." The blonde choked out, getting more teary by second.

"Lucy does not cry over something petty as this." Erza narrowed her eyes, forming a glare. "Where really is Lucy? Don't play dumb."

"That's mean, Erza. I.. I hate you!" This was the last thing that heard the redhead heard before the blonde poofed into smoke._ 'So she was an illusion, huh… Just as I thought.. What I saw wasn't an organism. But a clever enemy would try to understand Lucy's personality before creating her illusion.. This raises more questions. For now, I'll have to move on.'_ Erza got out of her battle stands and glares, and walked towards the apartment building, and when she took a step inside of the building, The redhead was greeted by a blinding light, and when she opened her eyes again, she was outside of the barrier, along with some of the Fairy Tail members.

"Oh Erza, you're here too! I don't know when, but I was out here after I talked to Lucy! But She poofed away.. Maybe it was illusion what I saw? And I can't go back in.. It bounced me away.." Levy walked up to Erza, mumbling the last part.

"I nearly fought her. Something is definitely wrong here."

**~To Natsu~**

The pinkette saw nothing but white as soon as he entered the barrier. Everything felt like a dream, seeing all white. It was like a very, very thick fog, but with no little outlines of the buildings or whatever.

"Luce?! Lucy! Can you hear me?" The fire dragonslayer yelled out, hoping to see or even smell his mate's scent.

"Luce?" Natsu saw a contrasting blonde color coming towards him. "Luce!" But this was strange. He didn't smell the strawberry vanilla. he smelled… nothing. As the color came closer and closer, he started to hear a faint cry.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" (Onii-chan means 'big brother in Japanese)

"Onii..chan..? Oi Luce! Are you ok...a...y…." The fire user trailed off when the blonde color was in front of him, and the blonde color was indeed the Lucy, but she was.. a five year old. She had a pink one-piece dress with a little bow that current Lucy always wears on her head.

"Onii-chan.." The mini-blonde was teary and was now hugging Natsu's right leg. "He's coming! I don't wanna get in trouble!" The blonde cried out, with her chocolate brown eyes glistening, and her face being stained with tears.

"Lucy, w..what happened to you? Umm?" The dragonslayer was obviously confused. His face was like him trying to read a classic literature book.

"Lucy, COME BACK HERE!" Natsu and mini Lucy heard, and the blonde started to cry harder, gripping on his leg tighter, which Natsu responded by forcing her to let go, and picking her up, carrying like a toddler protectively.

"Excuse me sir, but I'd like you to hand my child over." The owner of the previous line came into the duo's sight. He was Lucy's father, Jude. He was trying to sound polite, but range and irritation was masked behind the remark.

" 'Hand over'? You're saying as if she's an object." Natsu retorted, with a hint of irritation.

"You don't want to be involved with her. She's a monster, and should not be allowed to leave the mansion." The blonde middle aged man spoke out with a face stern as a stone,

"That's make you more suspicious. I don't know crap about having human parents, but I know one thing for a fact: they don't call their own child a monster, as far as I know." The pinkette sneered, pulling the trembling small blonde closer to him.

"She killed her own mother!" Jude shouted out. I won't let her commit more crimes!"

"I DIDN'T!" Small Lucy shirked out. "I don't remember myself.. at the least…"

"It's okay, Lucy. There must be some kind of misunderstanding." The salmon haired mage whispered as he stroked her head. The moment Natsu ended that sentence, everything poofed into smoke- Jude and mini Lucy. Now he was confused. One second he was running into the barrier, and other second he was protecting mini Lucy. This situation was too much for the dense dragonslayer.

"You look troubled." The feminine voice came from behind him, causing Natsu to turn around. Yes, it was Lucy, in a same outfit and hairstyle with Erza's 'Lucy'.

"Luce? How are you standing up? Are you okay? What about Mamorbus?" The surprised pinkette widened his eyes when saw her.

"Well, a lot happened between those times… And it's a long story. It'll take me three whole days to tell what happened!"

"But it was only three hours ago." The pinkette pointed out.

"But Like I said, a lot happened."

"Well, second question: Why can't I smell your scent? Why didn't I feel your presence?"

"Well, it might be, because.. Hmm… I don't know."

The fire user then realized something, Something that he should've realized a long time ago. When he sensed the unusual amount of magic power on 'Lucy'.

"You're completely made of Lucy's magic. But you're not Lucy." Natsu was now narrowing his eyes, turning into a glare. "And I know this because Erza (A.K.A The devil, Natsu mumbled in his mind) made me hammer this into my brain when I was searching for Lucy, and that is a fact that nothing can be made 100% pure magic. What are you? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY?" Now, the dragonslayer was on fire, literally. His eyes were shining with pure rage, and his body was enveloped in fire. "And if you are made of Lucy's magic.." The rageful fire mage growled out. "That means you are taking her magic at the same time, which is equal to Lucy's life force."

"Man, looks like someone opened the closet. I'm Mamorbus. At your service." The fake blonde cocked her head slightly, earning another glare from the pinkette. "And you shouldn't have opened that closet." The fake blonde narrowed her eyes, while enveloping herself with golden electricity. "You do know that fighting me will cause nothing. I don't have a core or anything. I can't die. I'm just a disease. And more I use magic, more I suck away blondie's magic. And I guess you know what'll happen when she's empty. But not to worry, she'll never be empty. But she will feel the pain of being sucked away her life force." The fake blonde was smiling, no laughing psychopathically at this. Laughing.

"I will defeat, no KILL and be the end of you. I will find a way." The flames around Natsu grew bigger and hotter. "I will save Luce, and tell her what I have to."

Around the two enemies where just white, the opposite of Lucy's mental hole that she was stuck in._** The battle that will decide Lucy's life has begun.**_

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Another chapter done. Well, this story is progressing well…. I think.. Well, tell your thoughts on this chappy or this story~**

**Don't forget to review~ (I kinda said that -.-)**

**Love ya~**

**Byeee~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well I am back! And I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! But if I did, Lucy would be marrying Natsu right now..**

She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't hear, see, taste anything. Heck, she wasn't even conscious, like she was knocked by an electric shock while having water all over her body. That girl was Lucy Heartiphilia.

The blonde was neither smiling or frowning, her muscles were not too tensed or relaxed, but her eyes were locked shut as if someone had sewn it tight. The once healthy but slim body was now very scrawny bag of bones, but yet still captured the beauty of Lucy as if she was about to wake.

**~To Natsu and Mamorbus~**

"Ooh? You're actually thinking that you can beat me?" The fake blonde sneered, acting impressed. "You know fighting me is just like fighting Lucy, except I can do this!" When Mamorus ended that sentence, some of the electricity gathered on her hand, and aimed to the pink flame head, and launched that sizzling clear orb of pure magic.

Usually, magical attacks are not 100% magic - they are mixed with emotions, intention, and will power. Those other mixes can help to boost the attack if a mage has an ambition, was optimistic, and will do nothing or even decrease if mage was not self confident to a certain degree.

However, since Mamorbus is not a full-fledged organism with no emotions or any of those other mixtures, it was just pure magic, meaning there wasn't any ups or downs on attacks (because she had no emotions and things) and was pure power. The clear orb was faster than light itself, even though the orb WAS made of light, (Technically).

The second the orb made contact with the furious fire dragonslayer's 'barrier' of fire, the onyx eyes overflowing with pure rage and anger narrowed, and nullified the fake blonde's attack with his fire.

"You're not that bad.." Mamorbus smirked. "But that just makes things little more interesting. It's been over a thousand years since I last**_ killed_**a dragonslayer! Ahh, nostalgic indeed. And fighting in this pitch white is quite boring, so I'll just change the setting." The fake brown orbs, which was laughing mid sentence psychopathically with rest of the fake facial features gave out unpleasant vibe to the fire dragon slayer. This just pissed the hell out of him.

"...don't.."

"Hmm? What was that?" The fake blonde leaned closer at her spot, signing to repeat. Now, the surrounding was a deep dark forest, with plenty of water nearby. All the wood was wet, and the air was humid.

"DON'T SAY THAT IN LUCY'S VOICE!" The pinkette finally lost his cool, and recklessly and thoughtlessly, he charged towards the ball of energy that had human features (Mamorbus). "Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!"

Mamorbus simply took a step to the side, making Natsu miss terribly and have a mass impact with a damp tree behind him, making that giant jungle tree down while Natsu slid on his feet, making a clear trail on the mud, and eventually came to a stop. His head was sore from that solid collision, but the flamehead didn't give a crap. He was too serious to. Natsu immediately ran towards Mamorbus.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The pinkette's fist that is now enveloped with hot fire that can even melt iron with no problem collided with the fake blonde's 'barrier' of electricity, creating in waves of white rings pulsing from that very impact.

"Sometimes.." Mamorbus started while Natsu was still concentrating to penetrate the barrier with veins popping on head. "You have to realize that willpower is not enough to defeat an enemy." WIth that, the fake blonde's hands were on Natsu's shoulders, stopping the white rings of magic, and before the pinkeet could adjust the distance of his attack, Mamorbus clashed her open palm ,with her fingers bent at the end a little, to Natsu's solar plexus, sending the dragonslayer flying back with no pupils in his eyeball, and spurting out pints of blood from his mouth and his solar plexus.

The pinkette created a creator on the ground in a process of coming in to a contact of it, and fainted. He was out cold, just like that.

"Are you done already?" Mamorbus sneered sweetly in Lucy's voice, walking towards the cold dragonslayer, kicking him on his sides. "Bo-ring!" Her yandere grin came back, making her resemble a cheshire cat from Alice in the Wonderland. "But.. I bet Lucy will be broken inside out when she sees you dead." A mad grin like a psychopath appeared on her face*, laughing. Laughing her lungs out. If she even had lungs. The fake blonde picked him up, but it was that moment that Natsu shot open his eyes and collided his fist to Mamorbus's face.

"There is NO WAY that I'm letting you do that to Lucy." Natsu meant business. He wasn never THIS serious in a battle before. The only time he was going all rampage was when..

_** His mate was involved with in it.**_

"But really, chances are pretty slim. You don't have friends here, no support. And you are in that state too."

"Chances are slim, at least I have a chance" The dragonslayer smirked his toothy grin. "I'm all fired up!"

**~To Lucy~**

Lucy was a mental hole again. But this time, it had blue sky with puffy white clouds, and soft grass with a single tree in sight.

"W..Where…" The blonde looked down at her clothes, which were a plain white dress with no stain whatsoever. She looked around, and her chocolate orbs rested on a single tree there is. "Maybe there's something there!" The blonde ran and ran towards the tree, but when she was about ten feet away from the tree that gave off the sense of greenery, she bumped into something and bounced off. "Invisible barrier..?" Normally, the blonde would find another place, but this time, she felt like she HAD to get to that column of wood. The sense of eagerness was burning somewhere in her chest with an urge to break that invisible wall. Something about that tree kept drawing her closer and closer.

The tree itself was quite ordinary, excluding the fact that it was as tall as Lucy's apartment building and thick as a car. Its branches where thick and independent, and its color was deep oak brown, similar to the blonde's chocolate brown. The leaves showed off it's healthy condition by its fresh apple green color, and the number of those delightful green captured Lucy's eye.

_'I want to get to the tree.. but how?'_ The chocolate brown eyed mage sat down on the grass, facing the tree. '_Maybe I can just push it. What harm can it do? I'm going to die anyway,'_ She backed up about good 10 feet, and charged against where that wall is. 'I have NO IDEA why I'm doing this without thinking.'

The blonde beauty's body slammed the wall, creating a electricity between wall and her. It felt like her limbs were frying and she was being pludged into lava, but she kept going, without even knowing why.

**~To Natsu and Mamorbus~**

The fake blonde suddenly stopped throwing punches to the bruised pinkette.

"URGH! WHY DID I PLACE THAT TREE WHERE LUCY'S MENTAL HOLE IS!" Mamorbus grasped her hair, roaring out complains."That's where my-"

"FOCUS!" The Fire mage stopped her from talking by connecting his fist on her face. 'Whatever you're doin' Luce, keep doing it.'

**I finally finned writing this! It took soo long… Well, the fight WILL end next chapter, and this story will end soon! *Type in google images: 'Accelerator's smile', and Mamorbus's smile is the second, fourth, sixth, and seventh pic! Pretty Nuts, huh. Well..**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya!**

**Byee~ **


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back guys! And LoliMolysweet does NOT and will NEVER own Fairy Tail.. TAT.. Hiro Mashima Sensei does and always will.**

The psychopathic fake blonde, (Mamorbus) bent down, gripping her head. Just imagining her demise just… just made her go… let's just say.. made her go in a murdering spree. Fake blonde's eyes widened while her pupil became small. Her eyebrows arched, while her mouth grinned widely like a cheshire cat.

"I...do...have.. some trick in my sleeves, Lucy." The yandere fake blonde grinned, standing up propery, while some electricity gathered on her hand, and disappeared, leaving behind a small sphere - like glass potion bottle, containing some face-like ghostly faces that resembled Voldemort from Harry Potter. The faced were misty white yet clear, like a medium thick fog.

The pink dragonslayer didn't know what that was, but based on Mamorbus's reaction, it was definitely bad to Lucy. So without any moment of hesitation, the pink dragonslayer charged quietly as possible while that psychopathy was distracted by that bottle.

Natsu was fast, but not fast enough to stop the fake blonde to remove that corq from the bottle, releasing the misty face that has no particular face shoot out from its container, screaming in an incredibly high-pitched tone that pierced through the damp rainforest screaming like a banshee for a split second before going inside Mamorbus's head. Literally.

"Now… Shall we watch?" Mamorbus's smile reached up to her ears, as she waited for no answer. She simply moved her feet in a fast motion and got in front of Natsu before the pinkette can blink.

"What the fu-" The fire mage was cut off by the yandere psychopathic blonde, who was laughing so wide that her bottom lip caught up with her chin, slamming hand that was exact copy of Lucy's fair hand to his forehead. The fire user's eyes were completely white now, his energetic pupil nowhere to be seen. He collapsed right in front of Mamorbus with his mouth that used to contain such a cheerful smile, wide open in shock. His shock did not come from the pain, but what he was seeing right now. He just could not stand to watch his beloved blonde mate screaming and suffering.

"I can't miss out the fun. He should be grateful. I gave him front-row ticket for watching his love." The fake blonde sizzled into nothing but a.. clump of golden electricity like Laxus. (Of course Laxus wasn't in Mamorbus). She quickly shocked her way to a certain giant tree in the rainforest, and carefully went through the tree. "I even let him fight in front of Lucy.. He had the chance." A voice that sounded like voice that went through voice changer (Like L from Death Note. You know, when he talks from the computer) echoed out from that clump.

Inside of that tree looked JUST like Lucy's apartment, except everything was a total mess. All the dishes were shattered and was sprinkled all over the floor, every furniture was damaged and was in pieces, giving people the danger of splinters. Every single furniture was like that, but one special furniture was safe, and it was because on that furniture, was a certain blonde with string glowing in gold attached. Yes, she was Lucy.

"Now, shall I watch this show in 4D?" The clump of electricity laughed out, turning into Lucy. She touched her forehead, accessing Lucy's Mental Hole.

**Sorry for short chapter… But the good thing is the story might be a little bit longer! (If you like this...thing I write) Well… yeah, that's it. I'm bad at outro.**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~ **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello~ Sorry my last chappy was short. I think this one will be a bit short too, but bear with me. Okay? LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.**

**~To Natsu~**

The pinkette's onyx pupils slowly unveiled by his eyelids, and the first thing he saw was a clear blue sky with cotton-like clouds along with a nice golden sunny drops from the closest star on Earth. Natsu stood up, dusting off some of the soft grass on his back. He looked down while he lifted his hands, gazing down at his hands, trying to analyze what happened to him.

"What..? Where am I? What the hell happened..? ANYO-" The alarmed dragonslayer stopped and widened his eyes when he heard something. The sound was actually a voice, a feminine one. Strangely, the voice sounded like when a certain blonde was getting crushed by one of the Oracion Seisis.. "LUCE! I"M COMING!" Natsu roared, thoughtlessly letting his dragon senses take him over. Dragon scales started to blend out of his face and arms, making him look bit more like Igneel. He still had his onyx eyes, but they were more…. wild, or perhaps some people would call them 'animalistic'.

As the pinkette came closer and closer to the screaming and shrieking of his mate, the dragonslayer begun to see a giant tree that seemed very out of place in this grassy plains.

"Lucy, why did you kill me? It's all your fault.. All your...fault...Your...fault…" This voice resembled Lucy, but it sounded more…. Mature.

The dragon moved his legs faster and faster and stopped at about 10 feet away. The scene that was presented to him was just… Horrid. There was a clear hologram of Layla Heartphilia (Natsu recognized right away because of her looks), and there was Lucy, covering her ears with her head slightly down, shirking out 'No'. Natsu immediately wanted to run, pull the blonde into a warm embrace, stroke her head, and whisper that it was all okay. Because he is here, and he carried on with his plan.

"LUCE!" The pink dragonslayer yelled out as he was shortening the distance between him and his mate. The blonde beauty didn't even notice, and just screaming louder, well to be exact, Lucy DID hear his voice, but she yelled louder to keep the pinkette away. That action was because Mamorbus released Lucy's feelings of looking at that hologram of her killing her own mother.

"PLEASE! Whoever you are, JUST GO AWAY!" The suffering blonde roared out in agony. She collapsed down on to her knees, and tried to make herself small as possible.

"Luce, it's me, Natsu. The one and only." The dragonslayer with scales on his forearms and his face grinned a toothy smile as he approached the blonde beauty who was crying so loudly that her lungs might suffer a major damage. "Lucy. I don't know about your mom, but you told me about her. You said she loved you." Natsu walked slowly towards the blonde, who was now covering her face with her poor and delicate hands.

"...Stay away, Natsu.." Choked out Lucy, who was desperately trying to stop crying. "I'll end up causing harm. To you and Fairy Tail." (Yes, Lucy got her memories back due to Mamorbus releasing that bottled up feelings)

"Lucy." The fire mage looked down, his bangs shadowing his face. The pinkette ran towards her instead of walking, and pulled his mate into a warm embrace. "It's all okay, Luce." The pink fire mage whispered into the resisting chocolate eyed mage's ear while stroking her silky golden locks. "It's all okay.. " The blonde stopped resisting. She knew that the dragonslayer really did mean that, and she knew that it was because he was in her mental hole, A.K.A Lucy's mind. With his firm yet gentle hands, Natsu slowly pulled away, and matched his onyx orbs with Lucy's chocolate brown ones.

"N..Natsu…" The blonde beauty choked out, trying to stop her tears from flowing.

"Shhhh.. It's okay. You can cry now. You've calmed down. I'll wipe away your tears when you spill them. I'll give you somewhere to depend one. I'll give you a shoulder to cry on. I'll give you love when you need them. So.. Let's go back, Lucy." The past dense idiot leaned closer and closer to his mate that their forehead was touching.

"I.. I… "

**~Meanwhile, with Mamorbus~**

The fake blonde was ANGRY. She expected to see the pinkette suffer by showing him the suffering of Lucy. She felt like magma was boiling inside,and she intended to let that anger consume her, and use that power to eliminate the lovebirds. However, for the first time, the mighty Mamorbus made a mistake. She closed off the gate into Lucy's mental hole, but the people inside can be free.

Why, you might ask? Well, by releasing Lucy's painful feelings, and letting Natsu inside, the capacity of mental hole is full. So if the fake blonde wanted to be inside, someone has to be dragged out, but Mamorbus currently can't because she can't get in!

"Ug… why did I fail to calculate that simple petty fact?" The fake celestial mage sighed out. "But wait…" The psychopath suddenly cracked a smile even wider than the cheshire cat. The fake blonde reached for that thread that was glowing in gold. "Maybe I'll be able to drag them out if I had… more power…" Mamorbus grasped the thread, but instead of Mamorbus taking Lucy's magic, the magic itself was dragging Mamorbus back inside Lucy, breaking the fake blonde's skin, and turning into nothing but a clump of electricity once more. "But..! How! I made sure that Lucy is drowning in grief!" Shirked out the electricity, now sounding like nothing but sizzling now. _"Szzz, zzz, ZZ!"_

The string acted as a tube for magic to be sucked back in.

**~To Natsu and Lucy~**

The blonde looked down to the grass, despite the fact that someone she eagerly wanted to see, love, and walk side-by-side with was right there in front of her.

"Natsu, I.. I don't think… No, I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be involved with me after you hear this.. but.. I-"

"Look Luce! There's a DOOR! I think we can get out of here! Come on! Let's gooo!" The pinkette was back to his hyper, derpy self now. The dragonslayer gently grasped her hand, and slammed through the gate. Beyond that door was a blinding light that made Natsu and Lucy close their eyes.

**I AM SO SORRY That I didn't upload yesterday. I wrote part of this at that time, but I had tests today, soo I had to study…. But here it is~ Not the longest chappy, but one of my longest ones. (I think) Well… Theres only two or so chaps left, and after that will be time for my NEW STORY~! If you'd like to work with me on that, or give me ideas, Private message me, and I will give you my Skype.**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Love ya!**

**Byee~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hii~ LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does~**

The blonde felt a ray of sun drops on her face.

"Hmm..mmnn..?" The blonde beauty fluttered her eyes open, finding herself on a white Fairy Tail Hospital bed. The white ceiling was unusually soft, but she later found out that she just had a blurry vision. Her head was hazy, but Lucy wasn't missing pieces or anything - the blonde just had a headache. The celestial mage lifted her frail and bondy right hand, finding her celestial keys. "Everyone…." The teary blonde mumbled.

"Hmm…? You awake, Luce?" A drowsy yet alarm voice reached the blonde's ear from her waist. "You sure like to sleep a lot. You've been out for a whole week," The salmon haired mage yawned out, standing up afterwards.

_'A whole week! Well, I guess it's not a big deal since I was out for the whole year before..'_ The celestial mage simply sighed, covering her chocolate eyes once more. _'Looks like I caused trouble again.. How am I supposed to face Fairy Tail now...'_ Lucy managed to survive, but the future was dark. She will have to tell the guild now to explain, along with what she has done to her mother. But explaining is really a no big deal -** the real problem is Lucy will be alone once again when Fairy Tail learns her past.**

"Ne, Lucy. Open your eyes.. I don't want to see your eyelids when you're awake.. Ne?" This was the dragonslayer, acting dense again. "Please?" Natsu whispered softly right next to the blonde's ear.

Lucy just couldn't resist that voice. There was something about that husky whisper from a certain pinkette that she couldn't go against.

"Alright.. " The celestial mage obeyed, revealing her clear chocolate brown orbs once more to the world.

"Hey, I wanted to say something that I've been meaning to say-" The blonde and salmon haired mage said in unison.

"Uh.. No you can go first. Mine can wait a little more. Ahaha.." The pinkette scratched his head, awkwardly laughing.

"No, it's okay. You can go first- wait,never mind. I'll just say it." The blonde stopped, but realizing that she was running away from the truth, the blonde decided that it's better for her to get it over with. The celestial mage closed her eyes once more for a half a minute and took a deep breath. "T..The thing is…"_ 'I killed my mother. I'm a monster. I...I.. didn't say a word. I made you worry..'_ The blonde simply could not get the words out of her throat. It was as if they were struck there, struggling not to get out. Lucy's necking tensed, and cold sweat ran from her head. Tear drop or two formed in her creamy chocolate brown orbs, which the blonde beauty tried to laugh it off.

"Eh..? Why am.. I… crying..?" Lucy sat up, leaning on the back wall behind the bed.

"Luce.. If don't feel comfortable, then I'm not forcing you to say it. It's okay." Natsu stepped closer to his teary blonde, and wiped away the crying beauty's tears. "I said that I'll wipe away your tears when you spill them, right?" With a toothy grin, the pinkette gently ran his hand through Lucy's soft golden locks.

This made her feel like her heart is going to sink to the void, while some parts of her heart beating faster and faster with a drop of fluffy feeling that made the celestial mage all warm inside._ 'No.. He's saying that because he doesn't know..'_

"Natsu… I really have to tell you this.. otherwise I don't think I can properly face you.. so…" The scrawny blonde took another breath, gently pushed the fire dragonslayer away a little, hung her head down, and whispered that only the dense dragonslayer can hear (There was only Natsu and Lucy in the hospital anyway. It's the one that's attached to the guild) "I..killed my own mother." Lucy's once confident voice trembled and was in a incredibly small volume, but the dragon ears that Natsu had managed to pick that up. "I understand if you want me to stay out of your life now and leave Fairy Tail officially. I won't blame y-"

"Lucy, it's okay. It really is. I know you didn't kill her." The salmon haired mage whispered with a husky voice while embracing his mate. He could feel her heartbeat, her breath, and her.. fear. The fear of losing one she cherished.

"N..Natsu…? Y..ou don't understand..! I told you, I killed her.." Lucy's voice was muffled in the fire user's well built chest.

"Lucy, I known you long enough to say that you're not telling me something." Natsu gently pulled away and matched Lucy's eye level, flashing a smile. "I know I can't hate you. So. tell me the whole story, ok?"

"Alright.."

**~After explaining~**

"...So.. That's how.." Lucy hung her head, afraid to see the expression of Natsu's face. She closed her eyes when felt Natsu's hand coming closer and closer...and ruffled her head..?

"That's not your fault, Luce! It's Mamorbus's!"

"Huh..?" The celestial mage lifted her head, facing Natsu. "But…"

"It's mamorbus's! Good thing she's dead..? Went away…? Well, I can't feel her magic, so you're safe Luce! It' not your fault. I still consider you as one of my…., well about that…. I guess I have to tell you what mine is.."

"Huh? But, it was my fault for letting Mamorbus surface!" The blonde protested.

"Your mother knows it's not your fault. I know it's not your fault. Luce, It's really not. Mamorbus was too strong back then. Even I can't in that age!" The dragonslayer grinned.

Lucy felt relieved for the first time in a while. Relieved that her love doesn't hate her knowing the past. Relieved that she will not have to leave the guild… The blonde beauty's body and my relaxed, feeling the warm sunlight that lightened her mind and her world.

"I really consider as my..…. Well, I'll tell you what I have to say.. I want to.., change my relationship with you.." Lucy stiffened while her heart sank._ 'I knew it.. I knew he's going to hate me..'_ The celestial mage's expression dimmed, her mind was beginning to darken again.

Seeing the blonde's expression, the dragonslayer quickly added:

"Don't jump to conclusion Luce! I wanted to say…" It was then that the dense idiotic dragonslayer blushed, approached Lucy Heartiphilia's cherry colored lips, and connected it with his,

**Here it is~ It was hard to write this chap. I don't know why. Hm.. This IS my first fanfic… maybe that's why. Oh, and remember if you wanna work with me you can Private message me!**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello~ Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was having a writer's block and I caught a cold...ect.. Well, LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail~ Hiro Mashima does!**

The blonde felt the dragonslayer's heat from his lips, along with his love and a promise - a promise that he will protect her forever, no matter what. The celestial mae simply froze on the bed, feeling a bit lightheaded due to so much…. progress in those few minutes. Lucy tried to wiggle out of the kiss, however, the the dragonslayer grasped her head, making it impossible for the blonde beauty to escape.

After what seemed like the whole afternoon, the pinkette pulled away, slowly letting go of the chocolate brown orbed mage away. Natsu placed his wrist above his nose, covering his mouth also. Flustered, the pinkette turned his head slightly away from his mate.

"S..Sorry.." The fire user mumbled out, dropping his arm to his side once again. "That...was maybe too...sudden.." The 'Great Natsu Dragoneel' was blushing, stuttering feeling nervous just because of one girl. One special, beautiful, girl.

The blonde's fair cheek was now resembling the color of a light cherry red. Lucy's fingers were on her lips, little bit surprised and embarrassed altogether.

"Well what I wanted to say is I don't care about what you did in the past! I don't care if you are sick and might hurt me! I only believe Lucy I see right now this moment…. The point is...I…-"

"Oi, Flamehead!" The dragonslayer was interrupted by a certain bare chested ice mage. The raven haired mage closed the door behind him, and literally froze there when he saw Lucy. Awake. "Lucy! I missed you soo much!" The mage who was usually grim and monotone after Lucy's… scandal, was smiling. Yes smiling so wide that rivaled Natsu's toothy grin. Without a second thought, Gray sprinted up to the blonde, who was now smiling gently and had her hands on the blankets, and gave her a nice big embrace, making a certain dragonslayer fume in anger.

"Oi…." Natsu loomed over the back of now the ink haired mage. "Get off of Lucy…"

"What's wrong with you, slanty eyes? It's not like you're goin' out with her or somethin'" Gray pulled away, facing Natsu now.

"Oh, so you wanna go, underwear prince?"

"Yeah, I wanna go, Flame brain!" The duo was glaring at each other, anger literally fuming out. It was sort of like an aura.

Lucy, who was watching this whole thing, couldn't help to crack a smile and let out a little small giggle, magically turning the 'about to fight' duo's attention to the celestial mage.

"You guys didn't change a bit, huh?" the blonde giggled out, covering her mouth elegently as she was laughing.

"Luce, you finally smiled, Luce!" Natsu ignored Gray and walked back to his mate smiling like a little kid who was opening a present under a christmas tree. At statement, the blonde stopped laughing and blushed, earning a look from the ice mage.

"So… that's how it is…" Gray scratched his head, who didn't have pants on at this point. "Well, sorry to disrupt you guys" The ice mage winked, earning a glare from the hothead.

"Gray…? There's something that I wanted to say this to you for quite a time now…." The chocolate eyed mage mumbled out.

"Luce!" This was Natsu, who was whining like a child, hugging Lucy at her waist, crying like a cartoon character.

"Your clothes." Lucy finished, pointing at the bare chested mage's face.

"Crap! When did this happen?" Lucy's smile returned to her face - her friends she knew was back.. Well, she was back. Back to her home.

**Well, next chappy is going to be dedicated to NaLu, so look forward to it! Soo**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Bye~ **


	36. Chapter 36

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I was too busy, tests… homework... and bleh.. I know this sounds like excuses.. but it's true… sorryy…. I'll try to make this long… so… yeah… LoliMolysweet does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Natsu, it's rare for you to be at the guild at this time." Mira greeted the fire mage, as she placed pinkette's usual drink in front of him.

"Well, Luce's asleep… and… you know today's the big day.." The fire dragonslayer slightly mumbled as he took the drink. It has been a whole month since Lucy returned to her family's embrace. Natsu have been taking care of her this whole time, since the blonde could not walk, or perform daily activities without hurting herself. The fire mage was living with the blonde in her apartment now, which was fixed and renovated during the first week after the Mamorbus's attack.

"Ara~Levy and others should be coming back shortly, so hold on a it, okay?" The sliver barmaid placed the orders on her tray and went out to the tables to pass out the orders.

The pinkette simply waved, leaning down at the rough wooded table. Today was the day that he carried out the plan that he made with Lissana and Levy. Oh, you probably already guessed what kind of plan this is, but I'll teel you anyway. Natsu Dragoneel has been planning with the girls on how to make the Fire dragonslayer's confession perfect. This 'planning' thing didn't sit well with the pink haired teen who usually followed his gut-feeling, but when he asked Mira an idea of what confession looks like (which was a horrible idea… Knowing the machmaker she is), the silver haired demon simply smiled and next thing he knew, the dragonslayer was writing out a WHOLe operation.

"Natsu! I heard from Mira~ Let's put some final touches to this plan!" This was the voice of a certain bookworm, Levy, with the animal soul mage, Lissana. Natsu sat right when he heard her voice, and greeted them.

"Okay, so let's start!" Lissana cheered with her big grin, obviously fangirling at her favorite couple, Natsu and Lucy.

"Hai, Hai.." The pink dragonslayer shoved his hand in his pocket, looking for a piece of paper, which was nowhere to be seen. Natsu felt his fingers stiffen as his heart sank and beated faster and faster. The last time he forgot something or said something that completely went against the girls' plan, Natsu could've sworn that they were scarier than Erza._ 'CRAAAAAPPPP I was reading it at the apartment and I swear I shoved that stupid thing in the pocket….. If Lucy finds that..'_ "Umm… I might...sorta… perhaps… maybe left my the paper at Luce's apartment…" The 'Great Natsu Dragoneel' squeaked out, slowing looking up to Lissana and Levy, which the fire user could've sworn that there were two Erzas standing in from of him, glaring and fuming with anger.

"Weell, THEN RUN AND GET IT BEFORE LUCY WAKES UP!" The matchmaking duo howled, making the poor dragonslayer slam out the guild with petrified face, making a break for Lucy's apartment, destroying half of the things in his way.

**~To Lucy~**

The blonde beauty felt herself surfacing from dreaming. The celestial mage slowly revealed her clear chocolate orbs. She carefully and slowly lifted herself into a sitting position, and turned her head towards the lovely square window divided into four pieces. The nice, warm, rays of golden sunlight passed through the glass window and made the blonde feel the warmth of the world. She then turned her head to the other side, realizing that Natsu wasn't in the house._ 'He needs free time too, of course! I hope he's having fun.. I feel like I chained him down too much..'_

Lucy's brown orbs then landed on a small white paper on the bed, right next to her._ 'A note?'_ The celestial mage concentrated and placed right amount of energy, and lifted the note up, wincing at the strikes of pain that those pesky cuts that Mamorbus gave her.

"Plan for x/x/xxxx…?" The fair skinned mage read from the paper. _'That's today_!' She brought the note closer, intrigued to read more - she knew that the writing on the note was no other than the famous Salamander, and it was rare for him to make a plan.

**"1) Take Luce to that place when I first met her .**

** 2) Make connections**

** 3) Say that speech on the back"**

"Speech…?" Lucy was now REALLY interested, and without any hesitation, she turned the note, only to see a wall of scribbles. "Natsu never did have a good handwriting… Ahaha….." The celestial mage's sweat dropped, cartoon style. The blonde beauty studied the scribble, and managed to make out most of the words.

**" I met you over here right at this place exactly three years ago from today. Did you know that the charming spell breaks when the victim gets distracted by mage that will bind he/she's heart? I've been meaning to say this for a quite a while.. I want to protect you, love you , and spoil you for the rest of your life. So Lucy Heatiphilia, will you marry me?"**

Lucy's cheeks were cherry red, as if someone rubbed cherry on her cheeks. She was surprised that Natsu was going to say this to her, while her other part was glad he love her too. The flushed blonde kept staring at the speech, reading it over and over again. With rays of sun shining down at her, feeling the warmth, the celestial mage's heart relaxed, along with her body. This was rather a pleasant sensation - until she heard running footsteps and a certain fire user yelling: "GET OUT OFTHEWAY!" The footstep became clearer and louder, tensing up the air in the apartment.

The cups on the table shook and vibrated as if there was an earthquake, along with the air itself. The nice brown wooden door flew open, literally, and it was none other than the derpy fire dragonslayer himself. Natsu was breathing heavily, with his chest expanding and retracting in a rapid speed. His face was pale and blood was drained out of his face, s if he was infront of Erza. Nastu bent down, with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, and stood back up, still breathing roughly.

"Oh Luce - y-you're a-awake!" The salmon haired teen huffed out between his breath. The dragonslayer walked outside and retrieved the poor oak brown door, and simply burned the hinged and fixed the doorway. "Oh, sorry about that, Luce. But I fixed it!"

The blonde simply nodded, trying to process what happened in the past few seconds. It was then when the dragonslayer located the white paper on Lucy's fair, delicate hand, and froze there, blushing up to his ear.

"Did..you..read it…?" Natsu squeaked out, looking down.

"Huh?" The blonde jumped a little, then looked at the paper in her hand. "Oh this..? Yeah…" The blonde looked down - not out of shame, but to hide her blush. "It was on the bed, and I thought it was a note you left….Sorry.."

"D-don't apologize, Luce.." The pinkette slowly made his way to the blonde. Closer… Closer… and closer and when he was stopped by that pesky bed, he leaned his torso so close that his nose was touching hers.

Natsu was no longer blushing madly like earlier, and he was no longer derpy fire mage (at least not at the moment).

"I wanted it to be a surprise…. But I guess it kind of is, since you found out." The pinkett's voice was hoarse and low, almost like a whisper. Natsu's face wasn't serious, but more like a child who lost a candy. The celestial mage's face felt hot, as if she was set on fire, her heart was thumping so loudly that Natsu's sensitive ears picked up in a max volume. The fire user grinned his usual toothy grin, but not as wide as the normal ones. "So… your answer…?"

Lucy Heartiphilia simply smiled through the blush.

"You might have to help me with everything for rest of your life like this…. Are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure, Luce!"

The blonde nodded and gave a short but meaningful word that brought a smile to the dragon's lips.

_**"Yes" **_

_**~The End~**_

**I am SO SORRY. I just disappeared like that.. BUT I'm not dead, so here's The end. I might/might not make an epilogue depending on the reviews, soo yeah. This was sooo hard for me to come up.. I am sooo sorry… But…**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~~ **


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, some of you guys asked for an epilogue, and here it is. And LoliMolysweet does NOT own Fairy Tail~! Hiro Mashima does!**

"Congratulations, Lucy~! Today's you're big day! I waited sooo long for this day.. Maybe too long.." Levy squealed, hugging a certain blonde beauty. Lucy was currently was in a prep room for a bride with a strong salmon and pink wedding dress that dragged on the floor. Her hair was tied up in a nice neat bun while her bangs and some hair near bang was let loose, curling up in the edges.

"Thanks, Levy-chan! I'll make sure to come and congratulate you in your wedding with Gajeel~" The blonde teased, making a certain brunette cheeks red.

"Uh.. Well.. Enough about me! Today's your day, Lu-chan!" The bookworm changed the subject, which Lucy pretended not to notice.

""It's almost time, Lucy~ You should start heading out! Natsu should be here soon. I hope Alzack doesn't take too long." A certain silver haired demon take over mage peeped through the slit of the door and the wall she created, smiling, before closing the door.

As if someone cued the action, Levy and Lucy heard a irritated yet nervous voice.

"I don't wanna wear this thing! It's too uncomfortable… And why didya do this to my hair…."

"Wedding had to be formal, Natsu." This voice was calm yet wild, like Alzack. "But I'm STILL surprised that she accepted you." The gunner joked, making the pinkette fume in anger. Seeing this, the raven haired gunner added: "I'm just jokin'."

Natsu's and Alzack's footsteps came closer and closer and eventually the sound of the metal doorknob turning reached the bookworm and blonde's ears, eventually opening the door.

"Yo Luce!" The pinkette's wild salmon spiky hair was gelled down, making his hair looked more...controlled like Loki unlike the bedhead-like usual hair. Natsu's suit was all white, but instead of a tie, he wore his scarf given by Igneel. He grinned his trademark toothy grin before walking closer to his blonde beauty hand offer his hand, trying to hold in his massive tomato blush. "Shall.. we go..?"

Now, at this point, Levy and Alzack slyly managed to ninja the room, leaving the couple alone, leaving the soon-to-be married couple alone in that prep room. Flushed and surprised that that reckless and anything-but-formal fire dragonslayer was able to say something so formal, the celestial Mage smiled with her soft cherry lips and replied: "yes", and gladly accepted Natsu's big and warm hand.

"Okay, up you go, Luce!" With this, the pinkette's arm was around the blonde's delicate neck, and his other arm was keeping Lucy's thin legs from falling. She jumped a tiny bit because of a sudden jolt, but soon placed her full trust to the strong dragonslayer's arms.

When the couple arrived to a nice lime green hill near the Fairy Hills dorm, all the Fairy Tail members welcomes the two with a giant grunt that would place a smile to the evil Master Zero.

"Congrats Natsu, Lucy!" The jolly group shouted. The Fairy Tail's way of celebrating marriage was a bit different compared to other Guilds. While other people simply had a wedding with formal speeches, Fairy Tail took all those formal things about wedding and threw it out the window. 'Fairy Tail's craziest party' the members called it.

The celebration was different for every couple - depending on their interests. However, the bride and the groom always dressed up nicely. For Natsu and Lucy, Fairy Tail simply decided to exchange gifts, due to Lucy's condition.

The pinkette gently placed his love on one of the chairs, and for the first time in a while, he ruffled the blonde's neatly combed hair for this occasion, burn off some of his bangs, ("there goes some of my expensive hair gel.." Alzack sulked.) and tied the golden locks how she would usually tie them- in a small ponytail on the top right side of her head, while everyone stared happily at the new formed family.

"I love you, Luce." With this, Natsu Dragoneel placed a golden loop around Lucy's ring finger, changing the blonde's name into Lucy Dragoneel.

_**"I love you too, Natsu."**_

Lucy took a long way, but now, she was home, and now married to her dragon. The blonde motioned Natsu to lean closer, which he obeyed - he matched his eye level with hers. With a smile on that fair and porcelain skin, the blonde beauty leaned closer and connected her cherry lips with Natsu's, making everyone on Fairy Tail clap, except for one person - Mira. She was fangirling and taking pictures for her to look back later on.

"Congratulations, Lucy, Natsu!" The members shouted. Lucy was finally happy.

**Done! This story is officially over. Thank you soo much for favorites, alerts, and reviews! I had fun writing this story, and making Natsu and Lucy whatever I desire. Abd sorry if this chap was little too fast-pased..**

**And this is kinda random, but I'll have to change my updating schedule, due to schoolwork, and other things. For now, I will post whenever I can, posting at least once a week (Well, that's my goal at the minimum) Well than, see you in another story~**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byeee~~~ **


End file.
